Galloway's Daughter
by Transformers123124
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Galloway. I am the one and only daughter of Theodore Galloway. I had no friends until I met the Autobots. So many things have happened to me. I trust my new friends, no, my new family to keep me safe.
1. Meeting and Getting to know the Autobots

I sighed sadly. My father had not showed up again. My name is Elizabeth Galloway but I prefer Lizzie. My dad was always busy at work. He works in a government with aliens. I had never met them but I know all about them. I hadn't spoken to my dad for two weeks after he told me about the torture of one. I thought my dad's ways were a little extreme but it was what I had grown up with.

My mother had died when I was born. My father was never around. I noticed a police car sitting across the street. The police man leaned against the hood. He noticed me and waved me over. I cautiously stood in front of him.

"You Mr. Galloway's little girl right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. I read the logo on his car and it made me nervous. To Punish and Enslave.

"You need a ride home?" he asked.

"No thank you," I said backing up.

"That's fine. Maybe next time," said the man. I walked home. It was a two hour walk but I didn't mind. I was spoiled but I'd trade it all for a friend. I was not allowed to meet the Autobots which I still hated. They didn't even know about me. I finished my homework and made myself some soup for dinner. Dad walked in as I washed up for bed.

"Hi dad," I said quietly. He knew I was upset.

"What's the matter Elizabeth?" he asked sitting in his chair. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Now sweetie, I know I'm not around much but your only 8. Your not ready to face the world alone," replied my dad.

"You forgot to come get me again," I said.

"I'm sorry Lizzie-bear. I promise I'll be there tomorrow," replied my dad. I shook my head.

"It's summer daddy. I don't have school for two months," I said. He seemed shocked at this.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Do I have to stay with grandma and grandpa all summer again?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Lizzie-bear," he said. I was used to this by now.

"It's ok daddy," I said sliding off his lap and heading to my bedroom. I think he knew it was not ok at all. I fell asleep that night with several tears in my eyes.

In the morning I woke and made myself breakfast. It was my normal thing in the morning since dad was never home. Though I didn't find a note. I was startled to find my dad in the living room watching the news and drinking coffee.

"Your up early," he commented.

"Normal time," I replied sitting on the floor beside his chair. I finished my breakfast and my dad pulled me up into his lap.

"I don't think it's fair to leave you with others anymore," said my dad. I could hardly believe it. He was letting me go with him. First I had to tell him the truth.

"Daddy, I've been hiding something from you for a long time," I admitted.

"What is it?" asked my dad worried.

"I don't have any friends. I never have. Other kids don't like me," I replied sadly.

"It's alright Lizzie-boo," said my dad. He sent me to pack. I ran up to my room and did so. When I went back downstairs dad scooped me up and grabbed my small suitcase. I giggled as he carried me outside. He set me down and I climbed in the back seat of his black government SUV. He smiled as he climbed in the driver seat.

Hours later I was falling asleep in the seat of a privet jet.

"Go to sleep Lizzie-bear. I'll wake you when we land," my dad said. I closed my eyes drifting off.

Dad woke me as the jet was landing. I yawned and stretched.

"Daddy what is your job," I asked.

"I'm the babysitter for giant robots," he said as we climbed off the plane. I giggled. I followed my dad as we walked into a giant hanger. We climbed up some stairs onto a large platform high above the ground. I stayed close to my dad and smiled as a blue semi with flames drove in followed by a black Topkit truck. I stared as they transformed.

"Who's the Sparkling?" asked the black one his blue optics on me. I smiled.

"Optimus, Ironhide this is my daughter Elizabeth," said my dad.

"You never informed us you had a family," said Optimus.

"It doesn't particularly concern you," said my dad.

"Actually it does," said a yellow bot with lights on it's shoulders.

"How so?" asked my dad.

"The Decepticons tend to target our human allies. This could include your daughter," replied the bot. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Is one a police car?" I asked nervously. They all looked at me. My dad crouched in front of me.

"Where did you see a police car?" he asked.

"In front of my school. He offered me a ride home but I said no because I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. The logo on his car scared me. It said To Punish and Enslave," I explained. All the bots stiffened. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No sweetie, you did the right thing," said my dad. He stood and faced the Autobots.

"The police car you saw was a Decepticon named Barricade. You did the right thing in declining," said Optimus gently. I nodded.

"So does this mean she can't go back to school?" he asked.

"I don't believe Barricade will contact your daughter again if he doesn't see around during the summer," said Optimus, "Though I do suggest keeping a close eye on her."

"What poor soul are you tormenting now Galloway?" asked a voice. Everyone looked up to see a yellow robot enter with two young adults on his shoulder. I glared at the boy who had spoken.

"Samuel this would be my daughter Elizabeth," replied my dad. The two looked shocked.

"You have a daughter?" asked the girl.

"Hello," I said.

A few hours later I was outside with Sam and Mikayla. My father was in a meeting. Bumblebee's holoform was activated studying me.

"There is resemblance," he confirmed.

"He's still a jerk who hurt you," grumbled Sam.

"I'm sorry for my dad's actions. I know about the torture," I replied sadly.

"He told you about that?" asked Sam.

"He told me everything," I said, "Except names."

"Well you know most of us," replied Sam.

"Not really," said Mikayla, "There's both sets of twins and Prowl."

"True," agreed Sam. I sighed and leaned against the hanger door. Ironhide walked out.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm surprised," he replied.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Galloway might actually be convinced to let her stay here for the summer," replied Ironhide.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Yes," he said. I was happy.

"Where's your mother?" asked Sam suddenly. I flinched at the question. My face fell. I walked away not wanting to answer. I heard Ironhide explain behind me. It was painful to think about it. I was deep in thought leaning against the hanger wall when another bot found me.

"Who are you?" he asked startling me.

"Elizabeth," I replied. He was a leaner bot then the ones I'd met.

"Galloway's daughter?" he guessed.

"Yes," I replied.

"My name is Prowl. I'm second in command for the Autobots," he said. I shook his finger.

"You can call me Lizzie," I replied.

"Is that what your friends call you?" he asked smiling. I frowned and shrugged. I had no friends. I headed back to find Sam and Mikayla. I was somewhat startled to find myself blocked by Prowl.

"Um," I said.

"Your father is looking for you," he replied.

"He doesn't like you guys too much," I replied as he led me inside.

"What do you think of us?" he asked.

"I personally think you guys are awesome," I whispered as my dad walked into the room.

"I see you met Prowl," he replied as I hugged him. I nodded.

"She's staying?" asked Prowl.

"Yes," replied my dad.

"Cool," I said happily.

"Unfortunately I won't be," replied my dad. He had done this a million times but it still saddened me. I remained smiling around him though.

"Ok," I replied. I watched him leave and frowned.

"He's not around you much is he?" asked Prowl.

"No," I replied simply. He lowered his hand next to me. I looked up at him then climbed on. I held on to his finger as he slowly raised me up.

"You wish he was around more," replied Prowl. I nodded sadly. Suddenly two mini coopers skidded in followed by two Lamborghini's. The two mini coopers were red and green. The Lamborghini's were silver and golden. Prowl groaned and I giggled as all four transformed.

"Hey Prowl that Galloway's Sparkling?" asked the green one. I backed slightly on Prowl's hand.

"Yes and you'll be leaving her alone this summer," replied Prowl. I was grateful.

"Oh come on we just wanted to see," complained the red one.

"Oh please you too could crush her accidentally," said the yellow one. Both got smacked by the silver one.

"Your going to scare her," he scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this will be interesting," I said.

"I'm Sides the green ones Skids and the red ones Mudflap their twins. Sunny here is my twin," replied the silver one.

"I'm guessing it's not because he's a sunny person," I replied.

"Short for Sunstreaker," replied Prowl, "Just as Sides is short for Sideswipe."

"She can use the nickname but you can't," grumbled Sunny. I smiled.

"That was fast," Prowl replied.

"Sparklings aren't so bad. No matter who their creators are," said Sunny.

"What's a Sparkling and why does everyone keep calling me that," I asked slightly annoyed.

"A Sparkling is our term for child," replied Prowl.

"Ok," I replied.

"She doesn't get mad like Galloway," replied Skids.

"I don't always agree with my dad," I replied.

"You don't have many friends do you?" asked Prowl.

"None, we tend to move a lot," I replied.

"That's easy enough to fix," said Sides holding out his hand. I stepped on. I spent the rest of the day with Sides and Sunny eventually falling asleep in Sunny's hand. I woke on an giant couch that was obviously for the Autobots. I stretched. Sunny and Sides were asleep on either side of me. I giggled at their tired looking forms. I peeked down and found it would be difficult getting down. I sighed and sat on the edge of the couch waiting for someone to wake up.

Prowl entered the room to find me attempting to climb done. He gently lifted me up into his hand. I sighed and relaxed. I had been losing my grip.

"You've been up awhile?" he guessed.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok," I replied. I missed my dad but the Autobots were kind to me.

"Your father is usually here over the summer, where are you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Grandparents, what dad doesn't know is that they go out every night and leave me home alone," I replied. I knew he was surprised how much I was telling him.

"You've just met us yet you trust us," commented Prowl as I fell silent.

"There's no reason I shouldn't," I said quietly. I missed my dad. It was true that I barely saw him but I still missed him greatly.

Your unhappy," he replied.

"Can you guys sense emotions or something?" I asked.

"Yes but it's not necessary for you," replied Prowl. I sighed.

"I barely see dad, I miss him," I said quietly.

"No your uglier," said Skids coming around the corner with Mudflap.

"We're twins stupid, that means we look the same," said Mudflap. I laughed as it continued into a fight. Prowl held me up as the fought around his feet. Ironhide came out and picked the two twins, slammed their heads together and threw them 100ft.

"That ain't cool," complained Skids.

"Good, Prowl is holding a Sparkling," said Ironhide.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Dam, I didn't even see her," said Mudflap. I was slightly annoyed with the twins so I spent the day with Prowl. He took me off the base to a nearby forest. I liked watching the animals around us. They weren't afraid and a deer even came right up to me. I stroked it's head in awe. Prowl smiled behind me at my wonderment.

Finally we headed back. I relaxed in his hand worn out from trekking through the forest.

"That was fun," I said quietly.

"I like your planet for the stillness and creatures," replied Prowl.

"I hope that includes me," I mumbled.

"You fall under the category of friend," he replied. I smiled up at him. I fell asleep in his hand.

I woke in a normal sized couch. I had a pillow and a blanket. As I got up Skids and Mudflap skidded in. I dove out of the way as they accidentally stepped on the couch I had been sleeping on.

"You lard heads," roared Ironhide. I groaned getting up from the cement floor. Ironhide gently scooped me up.

"Not a good way to wake up," I grumbled. The twins laughed at me. Ironhide smacked them both. "Thanks," I smiled. Ironhide kept an eye on me today. I smiled as I watched him shoot down the shooting range. It was fun watching him blow up different things.

The next day I spent with Rachet. He was surprised how fast I learned. I had always found school easy. I finished organizing some papers when Skids walked in with a broken arm.

"This is why you shouldn't fight with Mudflap," scolded Rachet.

"He started it," complained Skids. I laughed. "So that's where you went," he mused. I shook my head and went back to my filing.

"Rachet you got her doing paperwork?" asked Mudflap entering. He was holding one of his optics.

"I chose to," I replied finishing up.

"Your pretty fast at that," commented Rachet starting to repair Skids arm.

"It's not that hard," I replied sitting on the edge of a shelf.

"You did quite a bit of internal damage," replied Ratchet. He looked at me.

"Tell me what to do," I said climbing onto his offered hand. He explained as I repaired Skids. I then helped reattach Mudflap's optic. I spent the rest of the day with Rachet eventually falling asleep on a shelf. When I woke in the morning I was in Optimus's alt form. I sat up on the bed in the back.

"Morning," he said startling me.

"Good morning," I said. I realized we were driving so I sat in the passenger seat. "Going anywhere particular?" I asked.

"No, the base was getting loud and I thought you might want the extra rest," replied Optimus.

"Thanks," I replied. I sighed wishing my dad was around to be like this.

"You miss your father?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah," I said. A figure appeared beside me making me jump.

"First time you've seen a holoform," he chuckled. The sound filled the cabin. I nodded.

"You scared me," I said. He smiled. I relaxed. We drove back to the base. I hummed quietly as he stopped in front of the base. I climbed out and he transformed behind me. Optimus offered his hand and I climbed on. I mainly talked with Optimus all day. I also helped him file some paperwork. I dozed off under a pile of papers on his giant desk.

I spent the summer with the Autobots however I didn't once see my dad. As the end of the summer I was both happy and sad. I was happy because I would get to see my dad. I was sad because I had to say goodbye to the Autobots. They had became as much family as my dad was.

"Cheer up Lizzie," said Sides as I sat outside hoping my dad would show up.

"Aren't you excited to see your dad?" asked Sunny.

"I am, but as soon as he shows up we go home and I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again," I explained. The two were quiet. I brushed away several tears.

"Hey kiddo it's ok," said Sides scooping me up. As my dads plane landed I sighed. Sides set me down as the plane landed. Some of the other Autobots came out including Optimus. As my dad climbed off the jet I ran forward into his arms.

"Daddy, where were you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lizzie," he said, "Work kept me away. Did you have fun?"

"Yes," I replied happily. He led me back to the Autobots.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," my dad replied.

"It was our pleasure. Your daughter is a very unique child," replied Optimus. I smiled. I would miss them. He nodded. We headed back to the jet and started the long trip home.


	2. Kidnapped and Barricade

When we got home I went straight to my room. I sat down then realized something in my suitcase was beeping. I dug through it and found a watch. It had the Autobot symbol behind the arrows. I found a switch on the side and flicked it on.

"Lizzie?" asked Sides voice through the watch.

"Um," I mumbled.

"Cool it works," said Skids.

"How can I hear you?" I asked.

"We put a communication device in the watch," said Sunny.

"So can I only hear you guys?" I asked.

"No, you can hear us all," said Prowl.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Rest Elizabeth," said Optimus.

"Goodnight," I said before turning off the watch.

It had been a few weeks since I started school. Dad wasn't around again. I missed him but it was worse now then in the summer. Now I had no one to take care of me. The Autobots helped but they had their other duties. No one wanted to be my friend at school so I was even more alone. I was constantly picked on by the older kids. One day after school they cornered me. They all held small water balloons.

"Leave me alone!" I said bravely.

"Oh your so brave," mocked one of the boys. I ran as fast as I could as they threw the balloons at me. I realized they were full of mud. I got pretty muddy before I out ran them. I cleaned up and changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and light blue t-shirt with butterflies on it. I cried on my bed feeling neglected. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I wiped away my tears and went downstairs. I peeked through the window and saw a large metal foot. Thinking it was one of the Autobots I opened the door a little bit and peeked out. A large silver bot with wings stood there.

"Come out Elizabeth," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come out," it ordered. I realized it was a Decepticon from it's red optics. I slammed the door and ran downstairs. I opened the hatch into the bomb shelter and climbed in. I crawled into the tunnels that laced under the city. I turned on my watch communications as I crawled.

"Guys?" I said terrified.

"Not the best time Liz," said Sunny. I heard battle sounds.

"Please tell me one of you is free," I pleaded. They must have realized how scared I was.

"Lizzie what's wrong," asked Sides.

"There's a Decepticon tearing apart my house," I cried. I was terrified as I continued crawling.

"What?" exclaimed Skids and Mudflap.

"Where are you?" asked Prowl.

"In the tunnels under the city," I said my voice raising in pitch at my fear.

"Tunnels?" asked Sunny. The battle sounds had stopped.

"I live in an older part of the city. There're bomb shelters in every basement with tunnels connected to them," I said still scared as I crawled out of a tunnel into a ditch near the middle of the city.

"Elizabeth we are on our way," said Optimus.

"Guys, their everywhere," I said terrified as three large jets flew overhead. I climbed into another tunnel and started crawling. I screamed as something grabbed my leg and dragged me out of the tunnel. I kicked to no avail and soon found myself on the ground surrounded by three large robots. I slowly stood terrified.

"Running will not help you," said one of them. Despite that I tried. I did get a couple hundred meters away before they bothered to chase me. During that time I told the Autobots what happened.

"Lizzie you must get under cover," said Prowl. I made a beeline for a nearby forest. My sanctuary was cut off immediately. I stopped so suddenly I lost my balance and fell onto my back. I flicked off the com hoping it would not be taken from me. I screamed and kicked as I hand wrapped around me. It was cold unlike the Autobots. I was terrified but fought with all my might. The bot squeezed and I stopped struggling trying to breath.

"Now co-operate or face worse," said the bot. I nodded weakly. I didn't struggle. I felt strangely numb with fear. I was vaguely aware of being loaded into a cockpit one of the transformed Decepticons. Gas seeped into the cockpit and I passed out.

I woke in a small cell. It was a small rectangular room. All the rooms were rock accept the one in front of me. It was a blue glass like substance. I sat in a corner and cried softly. I was alone and nothing could change that. I then remembered the com watch. I turned it on.

"Guys?" I asked my voice quivering. No answer. "Please, please answer," I begged.

"Lizzie?" asked Sides.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" asked Rachet.

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you know where are you?" asked Optimus.

"No," I whimpered. I was so scared.

"It's ok. There's a tracking device in the watch. We will find you," said Optimus gently.

"What do you have?" asked a voice outside my cage. I flicked off the com. I felt frightened as a hand reached in and pulled me out. I sat on a large silver bots hand.

"I want to go home," I said quietly.

"Megatron wants to see you," said the bot ignoring my request. He carried me through the halls and into a large room. I didn't speak as he set me onto a table. I faced the largest robot I had ever met.

"Starscream, you may leave," he said as an order more then a request. He left without a word. "So you are that pitiful Galloway's Sparkling," he said. I stared at him not speaking.

"I know nothing," I said quietly.

"I believe that is right," said the bot, "Do you know who I am?"

"Megatron," I squeaked.

"So you know some things," replied Megatron. I stared at him. "What do you have on your wrist?" he asked. My hand instinctively covered my watch.

"Just a watch my daddy gave me," I lied.

"Lying to me is useless," said Megatron. He grabbed my arm and pulled off the watch. "A simple communications device," he mused, "Turn it on," he said dropping it in my lap. I did.

"Lizzie what's happened?" asked Skids.

"Megatron," I whispered.

"What?!" exclaimed several voices.

"He's in front of me," I said quietly. The com was silent for a long time.

"Let the child go," said Optimus.

"Your in no position to be ordering anyone," said Megatron.

"Kidnapping an innocent Sparkling is cruel even for you," said Optimus.

"It's hardly kidnapping if the Sparkling's creator is never around," said Megatron. I flinched at that. I knew my dad would be worried.

"He tries," I said quietly.

"And fails," replied Megatron. I stayed quiet.

"So what do you want with her," demanded Ironhide.

"Nothing, but it bothers you that I have her," replied Megatron. I felt numb with fear.

"So you plan on keeping her alive?" asked Optimus. I crossed my fingers.

"For now," he said before crushing the watch. I cringed. I closed my eyes as he looked down at me. I sat hugging my knees against my chest. I heard someone enter the room and looked up. It was Barricade.

"You called?" he replied.

"You will be taking care of the Sparkling. I want her safe and alive," ordered Megatron.

"Yes sir," Barricade accepted. I felt him pick me up. I watched tryin to remember where we were going as he carried me into what I guessed was his room. It contained a bed, a desk and several other items. He put me down on the desk. All my thoughts of escape disappeared when I peeked down and saw how high I was.

"Why me?" I mutter quietly to myself as I wandered to the back corner of the desk.

"Because you're an easy target," replied Barricade. He was sitting on the bed. I noticed it was just a large piece of metal welded into the corner of two walls.

"You would know that," I said deciding to make conversation. I didn't mind Barricade. I have no idea why but I trusted him. I doubted he would ever hurt me.

"Truthfully I dislike your creator," he replied.

"I'm guessing you mean my dad," I said annoyed.

"Father, dad, creator, it's all the same," he replied.

"I know my dad isn't around much," I said, "but he does try."

"He lets a Sparkling walk two hours to get home and lets her stay home alone," accused Barricade. I sighed.

"I know," I said quietly.

"He's never around you," Barricade continued.

"I know," I whispered.

"And another thing, wait, you know?" asked Barricade now confused.

"He spends more time driving his SUV then he does with me," I said. Barricade was silent. I laid down on my side with my back to him. It was cold but I didn't care at the moment. I wasn't really mad at my dad. I understood but I wished I had some friends. Besides talking to the Autobots occasionally I was completely neglected. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my cheeks.

When I woke in the morning Barricade was gone. My watch sat beside me with a note.

Be back later

I deactivated the

Tracker but you

Can still talk to

Them.

I smiled and turned on my device.

"Hello?" I tried.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Sides.

"What happened!?" demanded Sunny.

"Are you injured?" asked Rachet. I smiled feeling reassured just hearing them.

"Megatron crushed the watch. I'm fine," I said.

"Wait how are you talking to us then?" asked Skids.

"Barricade fixed the watch but turned off the tracker," I replied.

"Don't worry, we will find you," said Prowl.

"Can you guys tell my dad I'm ok," I said. There was silence for a long time. "Guys?" I asked.

"Elizabeth," said my dad.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" asked my dad.

"Yes," I said quietly. Barricade walked in and the door closed behind him.

"What was that?" asked my dad.

"That's human," said Barricade.

"No yelling," I said.

"How is your father talking on that!" demanded Barricade.

"I don't know," I said.

"I didn't believe the Autobots when they said my daughter was ok," my dad said.

"You can rant about him later," I said before Barricade could say another word. He grumbled but sat in a chair nearby.

"Elizabeth you never speak that way," said my dad.

"If any Autobots are listening do be a favor and cut my dad off," I said. My dad's voice of protest was heard then abruptly cut off.

"Are you done?" asked Barricade.

"Bye," I said before turning off the com.

"Your mad at your father," stated Barricade.

"I rather not discuss it right now," I said unhappy.

"I don't blame you," said Barricade.

"It doesn't matter," I said feeling neglected. He gently picked me up.

"The Autobots do care about you no matter what," he replied.

"Thanks Cade," I said.

"I have a nickname?" he grumbled as he set me back down.

"If you don't like it I'll just call you Barricade," I said.

"It doesn't matter," replied Barricade. I was silent for a few days after that. I didn't even call the Autobots. Barricade noticed but was quiet. I was slowly growing weaker.

Finally one day when I was alone my watch started beeping. I ignored it at first but then Barricade walked in and looked at me strangely. I sighed and turned on the com.

"Elizabeth why weren't you answering," demanded my dad. I threw the watch to the other side of the desk.

"Evidently she doesn't want to talk to you," said Barricade picking up the watch. My dad started ranting but was cut off.

"Why?" asked Optimus.

"No idea. She won't even speak to me," grumbled Barricade dropping the watch beside me.

"What do you expect. I know Cade here better then my own father," I snapped. It was really upsetting me because it was true.

"I promise you'll get to see your father," replied Optimus.

"Yeah, for 5min before he has to leave, again," I grumbled.

"I believe your fathers listening," replied Barricade. I yelled in frustration and turned off the watch throwing it across the desk again.

"Dad's going to be upset," I mumbled to myself all anger disappearing replaced by fear, sadness and guilt. My stomach growled. I groaned and lay on my back staring at the metal ceiling. Barricade left.

He came back a few hours later. I was doodling on my hands with a pen I had found in my pocket.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes actually," I said. He dropped a bag beside me. I found a McDonalds happy meal inside. He sat on a chair as I ate. I finished and looked over at him. His optics were dimmed and he appeared to be thinking. I peeked down off the desk. It was a long way down. I sighed and walked back and forth bored. I eventually dropped to my knees overwhelmed by grief.

"Are you ok," asked Cade from his chair. He sounded worried.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked.

"You remember the burglary at your house two years ago?" asked Cade.

"That was you?" I asked.

"What was happening?" he asked back.

"My babysitter had left me home alone and I was scared. Someone broke into our house. It was a bunch of guys. One guarded me while the others stole everything. The one guarding me got distracted so I ran to my room and hid under my bed," I explained.

"I had heard the call and decided to go look. When I arrived I activated my holoform and went inside. I scared off most of the men. I sensed a small human upstairs and I went up," continued Cade.

"You stayed with me and comforted me. I was so scared but I felt safe when you came. You stayed until the police showed up then just disappeared. I never told anyone about you," I finished.

"Your father never did hire another babysitter. I kept a eye on you ever since," replied Cade. He picked up my nearby watch and showed me that the com was on before dropping it beside me.

"Elizabeth," my dad said.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I'm never around," he replied.

"I don't care if your there or not dad. Just being around once in a while would be nice," I replied truthfully.

"I will sweetie," said my dad. I didn't really believe him but it was better then nothing. "Barricade if really care about my daughter please return her home," my dad said. I looked up and Barricade. He frowned and I knew what he wanted.

"Optimus can I talk to you alone?" I asked. There was silence for a few minutes.

"What is it?" asked Optimus. I looked up at Barricade.

"I was planning on returning Lizzie as soon as the other Decepticons either forgot about her or got distracted," replied Barricade. I smiled up at him.

"Oh you were, were you?" asked Starscream walking in. my heart skipped several beats. I stared at Barricade worried for his safety. Faster then I could blink Starscream was knocked out on the floor and Barricade was running through the halls carrying me.

"What's happening?" asked Optimus. I had never let go of the watch. As Barricade transformed I found myself in his passenger seat. We sped off but were being shot at constantly.

"You will make it but I may not," said Barricade.

"No, I won't leave you," I screamed as we skidded around corners. Suddenly the whole car was slammed into and flew through the air. Barricade landed upside down. He didn't move or speak. I laid on the roof as the Decepticons approached. I felt sick and my head hurt.

"Both dead," I heard one say. They left. I slowly pulled myself out. Barricade transformed. We were in the middle of a large forest. Blasts and uprooted trees all around. Barricade sat on the ground. He looked awful with energon leaking from him.

"Your heartbeat is weak," he said quietly picking me up.

"I won't die if you don't," I whispered as he held me close.

"Deal," he said quietly.

"How badly damaged are you?" I asked.

"Not fatal but we're stuck here," he replied.

"If the Autobots find us please don't leave," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your part of my family," I whispered.

"I won't," he promised. I slowly sat up. I still clutched the watch in my hand. Cade took it and fiddled with it before giving it back.

"The com's busted but I activated the tracker," he replied.

"Now we wait," I said as I leaned against his chest plate. He sighed and we relaxed waiting for the Autobots to come.


	3. Guardian and Christmas Disaster

The Autobots arrived roughly two hours later. My dad was with them. As he climbed out of Ironhide, Barricade set me down. I stood in front of Barricade anxious.

"Don't hurt him," I said quietly as the bots transformed.

"He's a lousy Decepticon," growled my dad.

"No he's not!" I yelled then added in my normal voice, "He protected me." I swayed.

"Your systems are unstable," Barricade said behind me. I backed away from Rachet.

"Not until I know he's safe," I said quietly using Barricade's offered hand to support myself.

"Elizabeth what happened?" asked Optimus. I looked up at Barricade who quickly took the hint. He explained knocking out Starscream, escaping and crashing.

"How do we know he's not lying?" asked my dad.

"Because one, your calling me a liar daddy and two look around you," I said quietly trying to stay standing.

"No harm will come to him," replied Optimus. I found myself falling as I passed out.

I woke in Rachet's medical bay. I groaned and sat up. Barricade and Rachet were there in seconds.

"My head hurts," I said quietly.

"You hit it pretty hard in the crash, even with Barricade protecting you," replied Rachet. I smiled up at them.

"Galloway's is demanding to see Lizzie again," called a voice.

"Let daddy in," I said. Rachet sighed and Optimus entered holding my dad.

He set him down and I got up and he hugged me close.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad," I said. I looked up and Barricade. He smiled.

"Barricade has changed sides on one expectation," replied Optimus.

"What am I going to do? I can't leave you home alone," groaned my dad ignoring Optimus's comment.

"I believe my condition solves that," replied Barricade.

"Barricade is your Guardian," replied Optimus, "He will watch over you and protect you from the Decepticons."

"Awesome," I said.

"Absolutely not," said my dad.

"He's been watching me for years as it is he mind as well be my Guardian," I replied. My dad sighed and reluctantly agreed. Barricade smirked behind him.

"Ok, you saw her now will you let her rest?" asked Rachet as my eyelids grew heavy.

"Sweetie I have to go. I won't be here when you wake up," my dad said. I nodded. I had expected this. My dad left shortly after that. I rolled over with my back to Rachet and Barricade and cried softly until I fell asleep.

When I woke only Rachet was there and he looked tired.

"Go rest," I said sitting up.

"Never are concerned about yourself are you?" asked Rachet smiling. I shrugged.

"How's Lizzie," asked Sides sliding in.

"Hi," I said. He scooped me up in his hand. "Where's Barricade?" I asked.

"Being annoyed," said Barricade walking in followed by Skids and Mudflap. Rachet took me back from Sides.

"Everyone out!" he ordered. Everyone except Barricade left. Optimus entered shortly after. Spotting me he smiled.

"Both sets of twins are complaining about you not allowing them to see Lizzie," replied Optimus.

"When I finish my scans she can go home," replied Rachet.

"Wasn't my house crushed by a Decepticon?" I asked.

"Your father bought a new house. Everything that was salvageable is there and anything else was replaced," explained Optimus. I nodded sad. A new home and school at the beginning of December. Rachet soon finished and Barricade carried me outside and transformed. The twins skidded around a corner, transformed and scooped me up in seconds. I sat in Sides hand dizzy.

"Your leaving already?" asked Sides.

"I've got school," I said quietly. I didn't feel like talking. I smiled at them and Sides put me down. I climbed into Barricade and he activated his holoform before zipping off. I stared out the window as we sped towards our new home. I closed my eyes still tired from the crash. I fell asleep as Barricade drove on.

When I woke we were in farm country. The house's were spread apart by large fields. As Barricade pulled up a driveway I noticed there were no other houses in sight.

"I think you can transform if you want to," I replied as I climbed out. His holoform leaned against his true form as I went into the house. The living room and kitchen were large. I found my bed room upstairs. Most of my old stuff had been destroyed and replaced but I had a few things. I went back downstairs and found a note from my dad.

Something came up in workBe home in FebruaryLove you, Dad

I angrily crumpled the note and stormed outside. I threw the note away and stormed into the nearby forest. I sat on a fallen tree feeling sad and neglected. Barricade found me a few minutes after. He was still in his holoform. I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked after several minutes.

"I'll be fine," I replied. It started snowing as we headed back to the house. I found an empty, heated garage and shooed Barricade inside as the snow picked up. I leaned against Barricade's bumper drinking hot chocolate. Cade's holoform sat beside me.

"How you feeling?" he asked. I had been quiet since we got back.

"Yeah, just disappointed," I replied. I fell asleep there leaning against Barricade.

When I woke I was in Barricade's passenger seat. I got out and made myself breakfast then went to watch the news.

A few days later I started school. It was the day before winter break. Older boys saw be as a prime target for bullying. On my first day of school, after school, I was cornered out of sight of any parents or teachers by a large group of older boys.

"Well, looks like we have some fresh meat," taunted the leader.

"It's about time," said another.

"Leave her alone!" yelled a voice. We all looked over to see a blond girl with her hair pulled into a pony tail. She wore green pants and a heavy green military coat that was her size. I think she was in my class.

"Looks like we got double the fun," said the leader. The girl stood by my side as the boys advanced. We fought back bravely and well together but still lost badly. The boys eventually left us. I had many bruises, a black eye and my lip was bleeding. The girl had a nose bleed and looked pretty sore. I handed her a tissue and began dabbing my lip with another.

"My name is Annabelle but you can call me Anne," said the girl.

"I'm Elizabeth, but I prefer Lizzie," I replied.

"My Uncle Hide would have kicked there butts," said Annabelle. I stared at her. There was no way that was a coincidence.

"Ironhide?" I asked.

"You know them?" asked Anne.

"Yeah, I stayed with them over the summer," I replied.

"Awesome Ironhide is my family's Guardian," replied Anne.

"Barricade's mine," I replied.

"Yeah I heard he changed sides," said Anne. It started snowing as we headed to the parking lot together. Ironhide and Barricade were sitting side by side their holoform leaning against their true forms. They both jumped up when they saw our injuries.

"What happened?" asked Ironhide. Barricade knew.

"Their picking on you again?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anne came and helped me and we did pretty good," I said. Barricade chuckled.

"Hey Lizzie where do you live?" asked Anne.

"Next door to you," said Ironhide. The two girls squealed.

"Are you sure two of us is enough?" joked Barricade. Ironhide smirked.

"Lizzie, can you come over?" asked Anne.

"Seeing as there's no one taking care of me at home I can basically do whatever I want," I replied.

"What about me?" asked Barricade.

"You know nothing on how to take care of a human," I replied. Barricade shrugged.

"You need to ask your mother," Ironhide said ignoring our bickering.

"Fine, tomorrow then?" asked Anne. I gave her phone number and climbed into Barricade as the snow started coming down thicker.

When we got home I opened the garage and shooed Barricade inside. The garage was heated and I sat leaning against his bumper drinking hot chocolate. I fell asleep there and woke in Barricade's alt form. I climbed out and his holoform appeared beside me.

"Ironhide and I worked out you going to Anne's house this afternoon," he replied. I went outside to find it a winter wonderland. I laughed jumping and spinning in the snow. Barricade watched me in his true form robot mode. I finally went inside to change. When I went back outside Barricade looked agitated.

"You ok?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Your father doesn't know how much you've had to grow up," he said, "but inside your just a Sparkling."

"Your going soft," I said not wanting to talk about this.

"Your right on that," Cade grumbled, "but so am I." I shook my head and went back inside. This wasn't something I wanted to discuss. I went back outside at one in the afternoon. I couldn't find Barricade.

"Barricade!" I yelled. Suddenly I was pulled into the snow. I look snow out of my hair to see Barricade's laughing holoform.

"Got you," he chuckled. I smiled brushing snow off. I found that it had started snowing again and it was waist deep.

"I don't think you can drive in this," I said trying to get back to the house but falling. I turned around but I couldn't see anything through the blizzard. In seconds Barricade's holoform was beside me.

"Time to go inside," he said. I nodded. I yelped as he lifted me up. He carried me into the garage and set me down closing the garage behind us. I shivered and went to find new clothes. I went back into the garage and sat down leaning on Barricade's front bumper. It was warm and I was still freezing.

"It's freezing out there," I mumbled. I heard his passenger door opened. I put down my hot chocolate and shakily stood up. I sat in the passenger seat and the door closed behind me. I relaxed in the seat as the heat turned on.

"You need to be more careful," Cade said.

"You're the one who pulled me into the snow," I mumbled smiling. The garage opened and Barricade drove out. He ploughed through the snow towards Anne's house. He stopped and I climbed out. Ironhide was standing off to the side with Anne sitting on his foot. I walked over as Barricade transformed behind me.

"Hey Lizzie," called Anne.

"Hi Anne. It's snowing lots," I said.

"I know I couldn't even see a few minutes ago," replied Anne. I nodded.

"You two should go inside before the storm picks up," replied Barricade. Ironhide nodded.

"Come on Lizzie," said Anne. We raced inside. "Mom, Lizzie's here," called Anne. A blond women walked in and smiled at us.

"Hello Lizzie my name is Sarah," she said.

"Hello," I said smiling. I spent the day with Lizzie. As it grew darker we sat on the porch drinking hot chocolate.

"So Lizzie is you dad coming home for Christmas?" asked Sarah sitting on a chair behind us. My happy smile slowly faded away as I thought about Christmas.

"No," I said quietly.

"What's Christmas?" asked Barricade. He looked down at us curiously.

"A human holiday," said Ironhide.

"Ironhide you know it's more special then that," scolded Anne.

"That's what it is," he grumbled.

"Ironhide's scared of Santa Claus," said Anne. I laughed.

"I am not," he growled.

"Christmas is a time for celebration," said Sarah, "It's a time for family's to be together. I frowned. My dad had always come home for Christmas, but not this year. I was alone this year. I was alone until February.

"My dads not coming home until February," I said sadly.

"It's ok Lizzie," said Sarah sitting next to me and hugging me close. I sighed and noticed Barricade's optics dimmed. I guessed he was looking up other Christmas things. I stared at the snow covered ground sadly.

"If I might make a suggestion," said Ironhide. We all looked up at him. "The soldiers always throw a Christmas party at the base. And Sam and Mikayla always go. You might feel better if you go," said Ironhide. I smiled.

"That sounds perfect," said Sarah. I nodded.

"I was going to mention this earlier Sarah but I was planning on going to the Christmas party and letting you have some family time," said Ironhide.

"That sounds wonderful Ironhide but remember your always part of the family too," said Sarah. He nodded and I smiled happily. We planned to head to the base on the 24th.

The days seemed to drag by. I slept in Barricade's alt form every night. He didn't mind. I think he understood how upset I was. As we followed Ironhide to the base I quietly hummed jingle bell rock.

As I climbed out of Cade at the base Sunny and Sides skidded around the corer on heeled feet. Sides scooped me up as they sped my.

"See ya," he yelled back. I laughed in Sides hand as the sped around the base.

"You weren't gone long," commented Sunny as they skidded to a stop in the rec room. I shrugged. I finally snuck away from the twins as they started playing video games. I found Prowl meditating on the roof.

"Hello," I said. He smiled down at me.

"I believe the saying would be Merry Christmas," he replied.

"It is," I said happily. He offered his hand which I climbed onto. It was warm which was nice in the cold weather.

"Rachet will offline me if you get sick," he said getting up and jumping off the roof. I sighed relaxing. We ran into Rachet as we entered the hanger.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said. I smiled.

"Hi Rachet," I said.

"Prowl, I need some help on the paper work," said Rachet.

"Twins?" asked Prowl.

"Those two glitches will never learn," grumbled Rachet. I giggled and Prowl set me down. The two mechs disappeared. I walked towards the rec room looking for some company. I squealed as I suddenly found myself in Ironhide's hand.

"You need to cheer up," he said. I giggled as he carried me to the shooting range. I watched him blow up different things until Rachet came in.

"I hate to ask but I could use a hand with the twins," he replied. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto his hand. After fixing a broken ankle and cracked faceplate I sat in Optimus's hand watching a video game tournament. I fell asleep there happy and excited for the next day.

I was having so much fun on Christmas. The twins knew the most about Christmas got me roller skates. I was laughing in the rec room with all the soldiers and the Autobots holoforms.

"What is going on here!?" demanded a voice I recognized well. I saw my dad in the doorway. He looked pissed. "We are a military operation not a carnival," he yelled. I stared shocked. My dad wasn't like that.

"Come on Galloway it's Christmas," complained Sam.

"I don't care. Clean up this crap and get back to work," he ordered. Tears sprung from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder but pulled away. I pushed forward. My dad stared shocked. I pushed past him racing out of the room.

"Lizzie," I heard Sides yell after me. I ran away from anyone I saw. I hid in an old storage room in a corner and cried my eyes out. It made no sense. How could my dad be so mean? I had never seen him act like that before. I sobbed for a long time hoping I would never be found.


	4. Well Never Leave You

Prowl was the one to find me. It had been several hours and I had heard them searching for me. 

"Go away," I mumbled as he kneeled beside me. 

"You've never seen your father like that," said Prowl gently. I shook my head. 

"He hates you guys so much but your almost family to me," I mumbled. 

"Everyone is looking for you," said Prowl sitting beside me. He was in holoform. 

"I know," I mumbled. Prowl pulled me to my feet. "Lousy Christmas," I grumbled as he led me out. Luckily we didn't run into my dad when we reached the hanger. He headed back to his bi-pedal form as Barricade appeared and scooped me up. 

"Don't scare me like that," he growled. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly. Barricade immediately softened holding me close to his Spark. 

"You need to talk to your father," said Prowl. 

"I don't want to," I mumbled. 

"Give her a break," said Sides sliding in with Sunny and snatching me from Cade. They sped off outside with me. I spent the rest of the day with the twins avoiding everyone else. I fell asleep in Sides hand at the end of the day. 

I woke in Optimus's office. He was reading some papers. He sighed as I sat up. 

"Dad's mad," I mumbled. 

"Yes," he replied. I sighed and got to my feet. Optimus offered his hand which I climbed on to. He set me down in the hanger and transformed activating his holoform. I followed him to a private sitting room. I sat on the couch nervous. I didn't want to talk to my dad. Optimus left and my dad came in. For the first time in my life I didn't jump up and hug him. I studied the floor and my shoes. 

"Lizzie bear," he said quietly crouching in front of me. I didn't look up. 

"Why are you mean to them?" I asked. 

"Their the reason I'm never home," he said quietly. 

"I know, but their still my friends," I replied looking up at him, "They were giving

me a proper Christmas because you couldn't." 

"They need to tell me before they take you anywhere," he replied. He had a serious tone and I didn't argue. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Things would go back to normal soon. I hope. 

I fell asleep in dads arms and woke in the car. It wasn't Cade. It was dad's vehicle. We pulled up to the house and I didn't see Cade anywhere. 

"Where's Cade?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes. Dad lifted me up into his arms. 

"I'll explain in the morning," he said. I fell back asleep trusting him. 

In the morning I went downstairs and dad swung me into the air. I giggled as he sat in his chair resting me in his lap. 

"Now Elizabeth I have something very important to tell you," he said. I looked up at him curious. 

"What is it daddy?" I asked. 

"Barricade will not be coming back here. Ever. You will not be seeing any of the robots ever again. They don't need you getting in their way," he explained. I stared at him shocked. 

"They would never abandon me," I said quietly. 

"They don't want you around sweetie. None of them," he said. 

"Cade," I whispered tearfully. 

"Especially Barricade," said my dad. I sobbed and he held me close until my tears ran dry. 

Dad spent the next few days with me but had to go back to work when school started. I was still friends with Anne. I planned to confront Ironhide. After school I followed Anne back to Ironhide. I was shocked when his holoform hugged me. 

"Lizzie are you ok?" he asked kneeling to my level. 

"Dad said you didn't want to see me ever again," I said confused. Ironhide stared at me shocked. 

"No Lizzie no," he said. 

"He said everyone thought I always got in the way," I said. 

"Lizzie your not," he replied. 

"Especially Cade," I said on the verge of tears. 

"Barricades been frantic. We didn't know where you were," he said, "Lizzie we will always care about you." I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe this. My dad wouldn't lie to me. I pulled away from Ironhide and ran. I just ran as fast as I could. Nothing made sense anymore. I quickly ran out of breath and just walked along the country road. The snow was knee deep. I wondered if dad realized how far the school was from home. I had caught a bus this morning but all buses had closed because of the quickly building snow. I dropped my bag. It was so heavy. I kept going but it was getting colder by the second. 

I tripped and fell. I was so cold I couldn't get up. I curled up trying to stay warm. I forced myself to stand and keep going. I saw headlights in the distance. I waved my arms. The vehicle came closer and stopped in front of me. A man climbed out and I instantly knew it was Cade. I could barely see in this weather but the shape of the vehicle was obvious. He scooped me up. 

"Lizzie what are you doing out here?" he asked setting me in the passenger seat before deactivating his holoform and taking off. I could only cry as the heat blasted and the seatbelt tucked around me. We pulled into the garage of the house and Cade's holoform pulled me out and held me close. "Lizzie don't ever do that to me again. You're my little sister I can't lose you," he said. I sobbed into him scared and not understanding what was happening. 

"But dad he…" I hiccupped unable to finish. I sneezed my tears stopping. 

"Lizzie we all care," said Prowl kneeling in holoform beside Cade. I closed my eyes. 

"Why would he lie?" I mumbled before coughing, "I don't feel good." 

"She's not well," said Prowl. 

"I can see that," snarled Cade. 

"Brothers shouldn't fight," I mumbled. They were quiet for a long time. 

"Lizzie needs rest," said Prowl quietly. Cade nodded. I fell asleep in Cade's arms as he carried me into the house.  
When I woke I was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. I sat up and Cade was at my side in seconds. 

"Wow, I hardly recognize you," I mumbled. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Prowl handing me a cup of smelly tea. 

"What is this?" I asked staring into the cup. 

"Rachet sent the recipe, it'll help," replied Prowl. I sighed but drank it. It didn't taste all that bad. 

"Can you tell Hide I'm sorry?" I asked setting down the cup. 

"Actually you can," said Cade. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. CRASH, the door was broken down and Hide entered the room in holoform with Anne and Sarah. 

"It was unlocked," said Prowl annoyed. 

"I'm sorry Hide," I said quietly. 

"What happened?" asked Sarah instantly cooing over me. It made me wish my mother was still around. 

"Got lost in a blizzard," I replied. 

"What!?" exclaimed both Ironhide and Sarah. Anne plopped on the couch next to me. 

"Well looks like a yelling match is about to begin," whispered Anne. 

"LIZZIE!" yelled a loud voice I recognized. Dad burst into the room eyes worried. They quickly turned to hatred. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded glaring at the extra people. I grabbed Anne's hand and fled to my room slamming the door. 

"Dads going to forbid me from seeing the Autobots," I cried out. Anne calmly took out a barrette and put it in my hair. 

"Hide makes me always wear this and he always knows where I am," replied Anne. I smiled. 

"Elizabeth come on we're moving pack your things," my dad yelled. I grabbed my already packed suitcase. 

"I never got a chance to unpack. We move too much," I said sadly. Anne wrapped one arm around my shoulders and led me downstairs. I held my suitcase in one hand. I stared at the floor only looking up when Anne left my side. 

"If any of you ever come near my daughter again I will either have you arrested or kicked off this planet for harassment," yelled my dad. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. 

Two months later we were in a new house. It was just across the street from the school. I still hadn't spoken to my dad and he had to leave again. All our stuff had been moved here and I was relentlessly bullied. I cried quietly on the field after school. I couldn't bear to go home to an empty house and it was mild outside. 

I missed my mom, my dad but most of all the Autobots. I wanted Cade to show up and take me home but he couldn't. Dad had taken both the watch and the barrette Anne had given me. I was alone. I finally went home. I went to bed still miserable. 

The next day at school their was two new kids. They were twins. They had black hair and wore jeans. One had a t-shirt that said "Bad Boy". The others said "Law" and had a police car on it. I smiled. The bully crew moved on to them after school. I found them facing the bully crew getting taunted. I stepped in front of the two boys. 

"Leave them alone," I growled clenching my fist. 

"What you going to do about it?" asked Billy, the leader. I planted my feet. He smirked. 

"Run," I yelled to the boys as the group charged. I fought back for the first time since moving here. The boys looked like they wanted to fight but didn't. I sighed turned and grabbed their arms and fled pulling them with me. I led them to my house the bully crew still following. I quickly unlocked the door, pulled them in, closed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door as the crew cursed and banged on the door before checking every lock in the house. Then I remembered the two boys. 

I found them in the living room. 

"You ok?" I asked. They nodded. "I'm Lizzie and I'm pretty sure you can sneak out the back door," I replied. 

"Thank you," said the boy with the "law" shirt. I recognized his voice but couldn't place it. 

"It's fine, I'm used to it," I replied leading them to the back door. They left and I sighed wondering why I recognized his voice. 

The next day we were put into groups. I was with the two brothers. We were brainstorming ideas of what an aliens would look like. I wrote down random things. The boys looked annoyed with the whole thing. 

"What would you do if you met aliens and they were your friends but your dad wouldn't let you ever see them?" I asked quietly. As I suspected I got weird looks.

"Never mind," I said quietly. 

After school I saw that the bully crew were staked out at my house. I sat in the field and sobbed. I couldn't help it I missed my family. It wasn't fair that no one was ever around. I understand my dad's need to keep me safe but I needed someone. The two brothers came over and sat on either side of me. 

"Their cruel," replied Law. I still hadn't learned their names. 

"Aren't most?" asked Bad Boy. I giggled at thinking of him as Bad boy. They looked at me curious. 

"Do you guys have names cause it's kind of funny to think of you as Law and Bad Boy," I explained. Bad boy chuckled and Law smiled. 

"I'm Peter he's Benjamin, Ben for short," replied Law. I nodded. 

"See you tomorrow," I said getting up and heading back to my house. The bully crew was gone. I noticed my dad's vehicle in the drive way and ran in. 

Dad lifted me up into the air and I smiled. 

"Sweetie. It's so good to be home," he laughed. When dad was like this it was easy to forget when he had yelled. 

"How long are you home daddy?" I asked. 

"A whole week!" he exclaimed. I laughed in joy.

The next day my dad came and found me playing tag with Peter and Ben after school. He smiled as he watched us. I accidentally ran into Ben and all three of us ended up in a pile of tangled limbs. I laughed as we got up. 

The week went by too quickly. Dad liked Ben and Peter and I was happy with them as my friends. Summer was fast approaching. Dad was trying to find someone to take care of me but he wasn't having any luck. 

I sat with Ben and Peter on the last day of school. 

"Almost every summer we move," I said sadly. 

"We'll still be around," replied Peter. 

"Not in school," I grumbled. 

"She is more and more like you everyday," commented Peter. I stared at him finally figuring out why I recognized their voices. 

"Prowl, Barricade," I whispered. 

"Told you she'd figure it out. You owe me some high grade," said Barricade. He wasn't prepared when I tackled him hugging him tightly. 

"You jerk! You could have told me!" I exclaimed. Prowl was laughing at us. I got off Cade and they pulled me up and led me to their alt forms. Their child forms disappeared and their adult forms appeared. I hugged Prowl then Cade. 

"Lizzie you will never lose us," said Prowl kneeling to my level. I nodded happily. I went home. They couldn't come because my dad was home. He looked unhappy when I walked in so I hugged him. 

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked. 

"I can't find someone to take care of you," he grumbled. I crossed my arms. Enough was enough I was done with his hate for the Autobots. 

"Why can't I just stay with the Autobots?" I asked taking on his own deadly tone. He raised his eyebrows surprised at my anger. 

"You know I don't want you spending time with them," replied Dad. I frowned ended up in a glaring match with him. I refused to back down. 

"Their my friends. They saved my life," I replied. 

"Their ALIENS for pete sake!" exclaimed my dad. 

"Does that mean I should only hang out with children my own age like Peter and Ben?" I asked. 

"You see their some acceptable boys," replied my dad thinking he had won this conversation. I shook my head sadly. 

"Dad, their nice, you just don't like them because their the reason your never home," I replied. 

"Elizabeth," he said as a warning. 

"Think about it this way dad, at least you'll see me more if I'm on the base and not here alone," I replied. Dad sighed. He knew I was right and he hated it.

"I don't care your never staying with them ever," yelled my dad before leaving. I fell to my knees and sobbed. No one came to comfort me.


	5. Running away and attacked

I stopped speaking to Barricade. It wasn't fair to make him look after me. However I don't think it was right to make my dad suffer with me either. I wasn't sure where I would go but I knew that I couldn't trouble others with me anymore. Dad might like the Autobots if it weren't for me.

It was late that night. My suitcase was packed and I headed outside. I went out the back door and into the forest. I had not gone 10 ft when I came to a large metal foot.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" asked Barricade kneeling down. I shook my head and went around him continuing. "Lizzie," said Barricade gently grabbing my arm. I dropped my suitcase and pulled away.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" I yelled running away as fast as I could. Barricade froze behind me. I felt guilty but didn't stop running. I don't know how long or far I ran but eventually I came to a stop in the middle of the forest. It was dark and all I could see were long shadows of the trees.

I was scared. I curled up on the ground and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke it was bright. The sun was bright. I got to my feet tired. I walked along dragging my feet. I went to the Lookout. Sam and Mikayla had described this place to me. I was miserable. Everyone would be happier if I had never been born. I heard a vehicle behind me but didn't move. I sat leaning on the lone tree staring out over the cliff.

"Lizzie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Crap," I mumbled getting up. I turned to face Sam, Mikayla and Bumblebee's holoform.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sam. We turned to see another car heading towards us. It was Barricade.

"Oh shit," said Sam. Apparently they didn't know he switched sides.

"Um, bye," I said running away. I heard explanations behind me as well as cursing. I also heard the clear voice of my dad. He was with Cade? Oh well it didn't matter. I ran into the forest not stopping. However I soon came to a stop. In front of me stood Prowl. He didn't look happy.

"Elizabeth," he said calmly. Oh bad sign he's never used my first name before. I didn't answer but calmly walked around his foot and pretended he wasn't there. That failed. I found myself in his hand.

"Can you put me down?" I asked.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get down," I said searching for a way down.

"Elizabeth!" he ordered for my attention. I sat still staring at the hand I sat on.

"I'm guessing that I'm about to get the 'Running from your problems solves nothing' lecture," I mumbled sadly. He sighed.

"You spend too much time with Cade," he replied.

"You sound like dad," I mumbled softly. He carried me back to where Bumblebee and Barricade were beating the crap out of each other and Dad, Sam and Mikayla were hiding behind the tree arguing. Dad was actually defending Cade though I didn't pay much attention. I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched Bumblebee trying to kill Cade while Cade was only trying to pin him so he could explain. Prowl set me on the ground and tried to intervene but was caught by a stray plasma blast from Bumblebee and blasted. He didn't get up. The two separated and I ran between them as Bumblebee charged Cade.

"Stop," I screamed standing in front of Barricade. He had energon leaking from his arm. "Bee he's my Guardian leave him alone," I screamed. I knew I was crying and I hated it. Sam ran forward.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled at me, "He tried to kill me!"

"Sam! I wouldn't be standing here screaming at you if he was a Decepticon!" I screamed. Sam stared shocked. I breathed in and out heavily.

"Lizzie!" yelled my dad racing forward and lifting me up into his strong arms. He held me close hugging me tightly.

"Why are you with Cade?" I asked as I heard the bots transform.

"I can track you," replied Cade. Dad set me down and for once didn't object when I hugged Cade now in holoform.

"I'm not going to comment on the fact that you have a tracker on her," said Mikayla. I ignored her.

"Why'd you run away?" asked Cade kneeling next to me and hugging me tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling my tears start.

"Daddy would get along with everyone if it wasn't for me," I replied sadly.

"Sweetie," said Dad. I stood staring at my feet.

"He wouldn't get along with us if we paid him," said Bee.

"Which we do," replied Prowl. Barricade chuckled.

"I just want everyone to get alone," I whispered sadly.

"Lizzie, I can't be around you because of them," said dad.

"Then let me be around them. At least then I'm not alone," I said angrily.

"See your talking back that didn't happen before," said dad.

"I'm standing up for myself. At school too. For the first time in my life I stood up against the bullies and fought back. To protect two knuckle heads none the lest," I said.

"Hey," said Prowl and Cade.

"I'm confused," said Sam.

"For once I agree," said my dad.

"Dad I believe you remember Benjamin and Peter," I said smiling as Prowl and Barricade's adult holoforms disappeared and their child forms appeared.

"You've got to be kidding," growled my dad. I frowned and he sighed. We climbed into Barricade. I was only slightly surprised when Dad climbed in without complaint. We went back to the house.

Dad went inside and I followed with Cade. Dad was on the phone the rest of the day. Cade switched to his kid form and we spent the day playing board games. I hummed quietly.

The next few weeks were busy. We moved back to our house near Annabelle. Dad had to go and wrap a few things up with work and me staying with the Autobots so I stayed home with Barricade and Prowl. It was late afternoon when the doorbell rang. Prowl and Barricade had gone to see if Anne was home. I went and answered to door to find a man I knew well.

"Is your father home?" asked Bill a social worker.

"Daddy's really busy," I replied. He had been trying to put me in a foster home for years.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No," I replied. I saw Barricade pull up. "Hi Uncle Ben," I yelled running out to him I hugged him. "He's a social worker he wants to put me in a foster home," I whispered. Cade nodded and held my hand as we went back to the house.

"My name is Benjamin Galloway," he replied shaking Bill's hand, "My brother and I are taking care of Lizzie."

"You left her alone?" asked Bill.

"Of course not, Peter's inside," he said. I ran inside and straight into Prowl's holoform.

"How did you?" I started.

"Hush," he said. I nodded and hid behind him as Bill and Cade walked in.

"My name is Bill, I work for social services and I have been ordered to take Elizabeth away from this horrible home," he replied.

"NO!" I yelled. I didn't want to leave.

"Until I see written proof shes not going anywhere," said Prowl.

"I have the right to take her by force," he said opening his phone.

"Go to the garage," Prowl whispered to me. I nodded and ran off. I crawled into Barricade's passenger seat and stayed on the floor.

"Lizzie, come out, I won't hurt you," I heard Bill searching for me. The doors locked automatically and the windows tinted darkly. I barely breathed when I saw Bill trying to peek in the window. He didn't see me and continued to search.

"Lizzie don't move," Cade said. I nodded.

"I won't," I breathed. I have no idea how long I sat there but suddenly I heard a smash. Glass shattered around me. I didn't move, I didn't breath. Suddenly I was grabbed and roughly yanked out of the car.

I saw a huge hole in Cade's windshield. I screamed and kicked to no avail.

"We'll find you," said Cade. I stopped fighting.

"Yeah right," said Bill.

Several days past when my dad entered the room I was sitting in.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed flying into his arms. He held me close and noticed when I winced.

"What happened to you sweetie?" he asked seeing the scratches on my arms.

"Bill broke Cade's windshield and pulled me over broken glass," I told him.

"You did what!" asked a lady in the door. Bill stood next to her.

"Uh well," he muttered.

"He took me away from Barricade and Prowl," I whimpered holding onto dad.

"She was with others?" demanded the lady.

"Yes," answered Bill, "They fought us."

"They thought you would hurt her, which you did," said my dad.

"Get out!" she ordered Bill.

"Barricade is outside and Prowl went to the base to let Dr. Rachet know your injured," said Dad. I nodded.

"Barricade and Prowl?" asked the lady.

"Military names, their in the military, their names are Benjamin and Peter, cousins of mine," explained Dad.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," said the lady. My dad nodded and carried me outside. I spotted Cade's alt form with a new windshield. Dad sat in the driver seat putting me in the passenger seat.

"Your hurt," Barricade stated with a growl.

"Nothing too bad," I said rubbing the dash trying to make himself .

"I failed as your Guardian," he said sadly.

"Shut up Barricade, if you hadn't let Lizzie go she would have been hurt worse then she is right now," said Dad. I smiled.

"I guess," grumbled Barricade. I fell asleep as he continued to drive.

When I woke Barricade was just stopping at the base. I got out slightly surprising my dad. Barricade transformed behind me. I smiled as he offered his hand. I climbed on and dad left to deal with some meetings. Barricade carried me to the Med Bay and Rachet quickly snatched me away and set me down activating his holoform to clean and bandage my wounds. It wasn't pleasant.

When he finished I went to the rec room. Barricade was recharging. Sides and Sunny were playing video games.

"You guys are addicted to that," she said quietly.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Sides scooping her up. She smiled as she sat on his hand. She had missed them.

Several days past without commotion. It was starting to look like a peaceful summer, but that quickly changed.

It was a quiet day and I lay outside on the pavement watching the clouds. I heard a loud bang and sat up. Something had landed and that something was huge with red eyes. I got up and bolted into the hanger. It came crashing after me. The Autobots appeared from different places and started fighting it. I just ran for my life as explosions rattled the base. I found cover between two metal crates as the base literally fell apart around me. I covered my ears and closed my eyes laying on my stomach and waiting for the madness to stop.

After a long time I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I slowly got up but couldn't. I hit my head when I tried. I slowly felt around to find I was trapped between the two crates. I couldn't hear anything. I wacked on a piece of metal and it made a loud clang.

"Elizabeth!" I heard my dad call.

"Lizzie!" called Barricade. I kicked on the metal making a lot of noise.

"Help!" I yelled. I stopped moving when the rubble around me moved. Daylight blinded me as a large sheet o metal was pulled away.

"Lizzie bear thank god your safe," exclaimed my dad picking me up and holding me close.

"And luckily uninjured," said Rachet. I blinked until I could see and looked around me as my dad set me down. The base was gone. Everywhere there was rubble. Dad finally stood pulling away from me. Barricade's holoform stood near by worried. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm ok," I mumbled.

"I'm glad," he told me. I smiled happily.

"We need to move back to our primary base," said Optimus. Everyone agreed. The Autobots and to carry humans out of the rubble. I was the only one who had been missing. I looked around as I sat in Cade's alt form. We were in a plane and Dad was asleep in the back seat.

"Cade, I worry Dad a lot," I whispered.

"He's a strong man. He can handle it," replied Cade. I nodded and leaned back closing my eyes.

Ok people sorry this took so long im probably going to do a time skip and make lizzie older. She is either going to end up wit Cade or one of the Lamborghini twins. Most likely Cade. Anyway plzz review


	6. Saving Cade

Hello all my wonderful readers...that probably have all given up on me.. i must apoligize in advance that this is an incredibly short chapter. I need inspiration and ideas cause im at a lost...by the way everyone should thank BBgal1 for pming me to continue. I thought no one liked this anymore..anyway enough of my babbling here you go.

*&&(*&(&

I sighed as we pulled up to the house. Cade's holoform appeared and scooped me up. I snuggled against him comfortable. He and dad tucked me in and only glared at each other twice, that I caught.

Dad was gone in the morning. Cade was grumpy.

"Blasted pit spawn should take care of his daughter," he growled entering the kitchen. I threw a spoon at him.

"We should make cookies," I replied. He shrugged. I set to work and after a few minutes he joined me. Soon the smell of cookies wafted through the house. I hummed happily as Hide and Anne entered.

"Smells good," smiled Anne. Cade scowled as Ironhide laughed at him. He had flour in his hair. Lizzie was covered head to toe. Anne helped brush it off her clothes.

Anne and I had fun colouring and eating cookies. By the end of the day Anne was falling asleep a half eaten cookie in her hand. I dozed leaning against her. Barricade sighed as he walked in with Hide.

"Time for bed," said Cade. Ironhide nodded. He picked up Annie and left. Cade looked at me.

"Car or bed," he asked. I rose one eyebrow and headed to the garage. His door was open and I smiled falling asleep as soon as I hit the seat.

In the morning I woke to an explosion.

"Hide!" exclaimed Cade. I dove out and under the work bench pulling plywood against it so I was hidden. I barely breathed as I listened to a fight outside. I didn't move when everything went quiet.

"Come out little fleshling," called a gruff voice. I screamed when a human pulled back the plywood and grabbed me. I clawed, bit and kicked until I was dropped. I took off not looking back. I went through the front door and saw Cade's still form nearby. He was being frozen. I ran forward to him yanking off my watch. I hit the emergency beacon then wrapped it around a hidden cable. I was grabbed by someone and I fought but knew it was to know avail. I watched as I was dragged away from Cade and into a car.

I was blindfolded and handcuffed. After hours of driving I was carried through a really cold room and down some stairs. I was finally set in a chair. My blindfold was taken off and I faced Simmons.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Look this is not my fault! I am protecting you! I need to fix this, just stay here and don't touch anything," he exclaimed undoing my handcuffs and leaving. I scanned around the room and noticed a metal head in a jar. I pulled off the casing and reached out pain in my eyes.

"You a monster Simmons," I mumbled. It moved and transformed in a small spider bot. I yelped falling back.

"Die fleshling!" it hissed.

"Please, I'll free you, just don't hurt me," I whispered, "Frenzy!"

"How does fleshling know my designation?" he growled.

"Cade told me, he misses you and he's in danger!" I explained.

"How does fleshling know Cade?" he asked now curious.

"He's my Guardian, my names Elizabeth, Lizzie for short," I explained sitting up and holding him in my hands.

"Galloway's child," he pondered, "Need to save Cade and need help without body."

"First we have to get out of here," I replied. I climbed up the ladder with Frenzy clinging to my shoulder. I pushed on the hatch and it opened easily. I carefully crawled out and nearly hurled. I was in a meat locker. Frenzy tugged on my hair and pointed. I weaved through the meat and through the back door. Outside sat a metallic cat. It hissed at me.

"Ravage, she Cade's charge," scowled Frenzy. The cat growled but lowered to the ground. "Get on," said Frenzy. Lizzie didn't dare argue as she climbed onto Ravage.

"Hold on if you want to live," growled Ravage. Lizzie held on for dear life as Ravage ran.

After a long time we stopped. I climbed off my arms aching. We were in a large building hiding behind a power station. Cade was on a battle platform tied down and being zapped.

"We'll create a distraction, you need to free Cade," smiled Frenzy. I nodded not sure how I would manage that. They disappeared. I heard shouting and took off. I pulled plugs and machines started powering down. I ran around pulling out every plug I could find. I screamed when I was grabbed.

"Little bitch," snarled the guard. I bot down hard on his hand but he didn't let go.

"Help!" I screamed now afraid. I saw Ravage charge towards me and the man screamed dropped me and ran. I looked up as Cade stood. Frenzy was fixing him. Ravage nudged me and I stood before falling in pain. My chest was on fire and I couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe," I whimpered. Ravage let out a loud roar that left my ears ringing. Tears fell down my face.

"Cade!" I screamed in terror before everything went black.

#*#*#*#*#

Plzz review i need ideas cause im at a lost


	7. IM SORRY

MY LAPTOP BROKE! SO I cant write any more chapters. IM NOT HAPPY! Anyway I will give you guys a breiff glimpse into the next chappy.

Lizzie opened her eyes feeling sore. She frowned when she noticed numbers and sastictics in her vision. She was in a dark cell with an energon wall. What was going on.

"Fleshling is awake," said a metallic voice. Lizzie stared up at Megatron.

"Observation: She is no longer a fleshling," said Soundwave beside him. Lizzie looked down at her hands. They were now servos. She looked at herself to instead of her normal skin she was a black and white robot.

"W-What's going on?" she whimpered shocked to find her voice had a metallic tinge to it.

"You are one of us now. A Cybertronian Sparkling," smirked Megatron.


	8. DADDY!

Have you missed me? I'm really sorry about lack of updates. Anyway I've seen Dark of the Moon and *SPOILERS* no Galloway. So I looked it up and found out what happened to him. *END SPOILERS* so Galloway will be disappearing in a rather depressing way. There will be Autobots death.

"_Cybertronian Speak_"

"Normal English"

: Com Speak:

By the way, to any flamers that keeps bloody bugging me about Lizzie's age go watch freaking Matilda. Or read it. That's why I know Lizzie's age is bloody fine.

*#*#*#*

Lizzie woke in Cade's back seat. Ravage curled around her sleeping and purring softly. Frenzy chattered in the front seat.

"Does this mean I don't get shotgun anymore?" smiled Lizzie too comfortable to move. The pain in her chest had gone away. She felt warm and safe. Cade's holoform appeared in the driver seat.

"Feeling better?" asked Cade. Lizzie nodded.

"You need to see Rachet," said Lizzie.

"As do you," commented Cade.

"You've gone soft," chattered Frenzy, "You used to be a killer and now you're babysitting a human child. Let alone Galloway's daughter. Though I guess I can understand why. It's been a very long time since I saw you. What's her name? Are we staying with her? Can I stay too? How old is she? Does she know the Autobots? Does she know me? Does she know Ravage? Can Ravage stay too? Soundwave is missing so Ravage and I don't know where we can go." Lizzie was dizzy trying to keep up.

"Lizzie, yes, yes nearly 9, yes, yes, yes, yes, are you finished?" asked Cade not meeting a beat.

"That will take a bit to get used to," smiled Lizzie sitting up. Ravage grumbled. They pulled up to base and Ravage leapt out. Lizzie climbed out after him.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Daddy. Lizzie ran into his arms smiling. "Are you alright darling?" he asked.

"I'm ok but Cade wants me to see Rachet just in case," explained Lizzie. Galloway glared towards Cade, Frenzy and Ravage. Lizzie frowned.

"Don't even start," Cade growled in warning. Lizzie hummed as she sat on Cade's knee in Rachet's med bay.

"Barricade your fine, get out of my med bay," growled Rachet.

"Bash my head in with a wrench then because I'm waiting for Lizzie," said Cade calmly. Rachet scowled at him but instead scanned Lizzie. She wasn't paying much attention instead she seemed off in her own little world. Rachet faltered in his scan rescanning her numerous times.

"What's wrong?" asked Cade holding her close. Lizzie snapped to reality worried by his tone.

"A Spark, she has a Spark," murmured Rachet.

"Isn't that a robot heart?" asked Lizzie confused.

"Yes, but you have one, it makes no sense, Lizzie what's on your arm," asked Rachet. Lizzie glanced at her arm to see a nasty hand shaped bruise.

"A man grabbed me when I was unplugging machines," said Lizzie rubbing her sore arm. She whimpered when a spot of blood appeared. Rachet's holoform appeared in seconds.

"Someone injected you with a needle," he murmured.

"W-What?" whimpered Lizzie.

"It's like a diluted form of liquid power from the All Spark. I've never seen anything like this," murmured Rachet not realizing he was speaking aloud.

"_Will it hurt her_?" Cade asked in Cybertronian.

"_I don't know, it shouldn't_," replied Rachet, "_If anything she'll become one of us_."

"What!" exclaimed Lizzie frightened.

"You understood us," pondered Rachet.

"We spoke in Cybertronian," said Cade.

"Hide taught me and Anne a little but now it all makes sense," explained Lizzie, "Am I really going to become one of you?"

"It's possible," replied Rachet.

"Dad's going to be really mad," mumbled Lizzie. They heard yells outside.

"Now what?" Rachet groaned. Screams and cannon blasts echoed through the halls. Cade set Lizzie on the berth and followed Rachet outside. Lizzie climbed down and ran after them keeping silent. The two ran around a corner and through a hanger door. Lizzie peeked around to a fearful battlefield. Cade had pulled Rachet behind the cover of several tanks. Jolt lay in pieces. Hot Rod, newly arrived, was shot through his Spark.

The giant single red eyed bot glared around him at the soldiers scattered around. Lizzie saw her dad in the middle of several.

"WHO IS IN CHARGE!" he demanded loudly. Lizzie watched her dad bravely step forward. In seconds he was nothing but a charred skeleton.

"DADDY!" Lizzie screamed and the only thing keeping her from running out was Frenzy and Ravage holding her back.

Cade heard a scream as Galloway died. He looked to the hanger to see Lizzie sobbing into Ravage's shoulder with Frenzy soothing her best he could. Frenzy stared at Cade.

: She can't lose you too: he sent knowing his boss bot would want to kill Shockwave.

: I know: he replied. As Optimus and the others arrived on scene Shockwave fled. Cade moved to his sobbing charge taking her away from the others to console her. Frenzy and ravage joined him. Cade's holoform holding Lizzie, Frenzy and Ravage sat in Cade's back seat. Lizzie fell asleep crying and continued to cry in her sleep.

Cade watched over his sleeping companions and charge. He felt oddly numb. Care, compassion, love all were emotions he had locked away. His small charge had found the key. He had never liked her father. Often he wished he could just kill him. Now however, now he would do anything to bring back the stubborn man back. He wouldn't give her up, screw the government she was his. He had spent most of her life watching over her anyway. Never would she be alone, never would he allow this pain for her again. A few days past like this neither moving.

Lizzie woke still in Cade's arms. He smiled at her and held her tighter as she fought her tears when she realized it wasn't just a bad nightmare. This was real. Dad was never coming back.

"I don't want to be alone," she whimpered.

"Never," he promised. She held tightly to him and let her tears flow once more. Soft music flowed from the radio. There was a tap on the window and Prowl's holoform entered picking up frenzy and putting him in the front seat before sitting.

"May I?" he asked. Lizzie nodded softly and Cade cautiously moved her to Prowl's arms.

"I have to take Ravage and Frenzy to Rachet. It's their check up and they're going to fight," smiled Cade. A small smile crossed Lizzie's face. Prowl held her close as he walked through the base.

"Hungry?" he asked. Lizzie hadn't been interested in food the last few days but nodded anyway knowing Prowl would pick until she ate. They entered the cafeteria and Prowl set her down holding on to her hand. He grabbed a simple bowl of Fruit Loops and led her to where Lennox and Epps were sitting. They smiled at her.

"Love to stay but I have to go talk to Ratch," grumbled Epps.

"You may want to wait," informed Prowl.

"Frenzy and Ravage are getting their check-ups," explained Lizzie. Epps paled and sat back down. Will wrapped an arm around the young girl.

"You know where you're staying?" asked Will. Lizzie shook her head.

"Here or Optimus will lose his SIC," replied Prowl.

"Pardon?" asked Optimus himself joining them.

"Neither my brother or I are leaving her," said Prowl only brief surprise crossing his face.

"I was not planning to turn her away, Elizabeth you are always welcome here," smiled the leader. Lizzie smiled at him. She missed her dad a lot but her tears could only last so long. She wasn't going to be alone. Cade and the others wouldn't allow it.

"And if the government decides to be a dick you can always come live with us," said Will.

"Probably not going to happen since dad's gone," said Lizzie with a soft giggle wording what they were all thinking.

"With our luck we'll get someone worse," Epps sighed. Lizzie finished her cereal and Prowl met her outside scooping her up and heading to the med bay. They heard yells inside and Prowl quickly entered closing the door. Frenzy and Ravage were on a light glaring at Rachet or in Ravage's case, hissing.

"Get you afts down here and stop acting like Sparklings!" Lizzie yelled. Both bots stared at her then carefully came down and sat meekly on the table.

"How are you scarier than Rachet?" wondered Prowl.

"That's my girl," smirked Cade taking Lizzie. Lizzie sighed.

The Autobots ended up fighting the government to keep Lizzie. The court battles were long and difficult. Eventually word reached the president. He went to find out why the bots were so annoyed. He arrived to find a group of them playing with water balloons outside the base. Most used Holoforms though there was one small silver bot and a large robot cat among them. A stray balloon hit one of his men. A young girl scolded the silver robot before dragging him over.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before scampering.

"Who are you?" asked the president.

"Elizabeth Galloway, hopefully soon to be Elizabeth Bot, but just Lizzie for short," she said politely, "Are you the president?"

"Yes, Barrack Obama," he replied. Optimus walked over getting hit by multiple water balloons a few feet from them. Lizzie sent a glare and Cade, Sunny and Sides looking way too innocent. Optimus's holoform flickered and he was dry.

"Mr. President to what do we owe this visit?" asked Optimus. Lizzie ran off on cue and grabbed several balloons before launching them with a slingshot Optimus had handed her. The three perpetrators were soon soaked. Lizzie took off laughing as they ran after her each with a bucket of water.

"I have been informed that there has been some trouble," he replied half watching as Lizzie managed to evade the faster bots.

"The matters have yet to settle. A month ago Mr. Theodore Galloway was killed by Shockwave. We have been trying to gain custody over his daughter Elizabeth Galloway," explained Optimus.

"Not the best set up for her. Being here, raised in a military base," said President Obama.

"She already spends every summer and Christmas here and visits often enough to have her own room. As well as the fact that her father was always busy and Barricade has been watching over her since she was a little more than an infant," explained Optimus, "From what I know she sleeps in Barricade or Prowl's backseat every night with Ravage and Frenzy, the smaller bot and cat."

"I see," he replied chuckling as Cade caught her then the twin's dumped water over both their heads. The twins were soon running from all the holoforms holding water balloons. Lizzie was laughing as they ducked behind her. Ravage ran through scooping her up on his back and darting away. The twins were hailed with a giant mass of water balloons.

"She is truly happy here, and has unfrozen many of the hearts of my men. Emotions have no place in war so many of them have shut them out. Lizzie alone has found them again," explained Optimus.

"She's an amazing child then," replied Obama. Optimus nodded. "There is no reason for her to leave, I'll see to it myself," he decided. Optimus smiled.

"Thank you," Optimus said. He watched him leave and then returned to his true form. Just in time for Lizzie to dive behind his ankle. Optimus raised an optic ridge at his SIC chasing her with a hose.

"Um, yes well training and all," he stammered.

"The President himself assured me Lizzie is not going anywhere," informed Optimus. Lizzie cheered as Barricade's Holoform scooped her up and held her close. The twins cheered happily. Lizzie smiled looking around her.

Things would return to normal. She hadn't seen her dad often enough to truly miss his presence. There would be days where she cried for the loss of him but Cade and/or Prowl would always be there to hold her and remind her she wasn't alone. She would never be alone.

*#*#*#*

Damn I actually cried a little writing Galloway's death. Jolt and Hot Rod, well I know I'm gonna have angry reviewers. Anyway the next few chappy's are gonna be Dark of the Moon stuff. Lizzie is going to face everything that happens.

Flames will be used for fuel to Ironhide's cannons. AND NO ONE ELSE IS DYING IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!


	9. Decepticons are back Transformers 3

Thank you all to who voted in the poll. Lizzie will be getting older as 5 years past. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about her Spark or Anne. I know it's been ages since I updated but I was waiting for Transformer's 3 to come to DVD. Hope this is worth the wait. From now on its spoilers for Transformers 3. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lizzie.

*#*#*#*

Lizzie scanned over the bots as they returned from their latest mission. Mirage and Barricade was already heading towards her and Rachet for repairs. Five years had passed since her father had died. Prowl and Cade were her legal guardians classified as her Uncle's.

As for her Spark, it had progressed. Lizzie's right arm was now metallic as was her left leg. Her eyes were brilliant purple and had no whites. Her body was a mess of energon tubes and organs. Rachet had her on a strict diet of depleted energon and healthy food.

Speaking of Rachet, Lizzie was now his full time assistant. He didn't trust any human to help him repair bots, well completely human. She began working on Cade welding armor back in its correct spots and repairing energon lines.

"Did you take on Starscream alone again?" she asked annoyed.

"No," he lied. She scowled smacking him in the head with the tool she had been using.

"Ow," he mocked. Than yelped when Rachet smacked him with a wrench.

"That's enough out of you, now take your doctor and get her to do something besides work," growled Rachet.

"Yes sir," mumbled Cade standing with Lizzie on his shoulder.

"I wish you would be more careful," grumbled Lizzie.

"I hate being low rank," he growled when they exited.

"Shouldn't you be used to it, at least the bots don't try to kill you if you mouth off. Beside Prowl, your brother, is SIC meaning you get away with a lot of the shit you do," Lizzie lectured him again.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Are you PMSing what the hell is wrong with you," asked Lizzie.

"He lost his fight with Brawl," explained Prowl joining them.

"I was just about to come and kick you out of the office," smiled Lizzie.

"I had guessed that," said Prowl. Frenzy and Ravage tore around the corner with Ironhide on their heels.

"Frenzy! Ravage! Halt!" yelled Cade. Both froze at his feet. Lizzie climbed down to glare at them.

"What did you do?" growled Lizzie. 5 years had changed her but not that much. She was tougher then she had been as a child.

"Nothing!" said Frenzy. Ironhide growled.

"Nothing! The fraggers filled my cannons with confetti!" yelled Hide. Lizzie pinched her nose bridge. She smiled when a jet landed and a familiar blonde teen emerged.

"Anne!" she exclaimed running to hug the other girl.

Barricade smiled, as did the other bots. Those two got closer every time they were together. Best friends until the end.

"Lizzie, you won't believe what I did!" smiled Anne.

"What?" Lizzie asked as they headed towards the base.

"Well I was testing one of my inventions in the field and suddenly it blew up!" smiled Anne, "It was so AWESOME you should have seen it!"

"Are you ok?" asked Lizzie.

"Of course," nodded Anne. Her inventions were actually prototype weapons for her and Lizzie. Their parents and Guardians didn't know that.

"Cool, you dad wants to see you, but I'll meet you in Jackie's lab ok?" said Lizzie. Anne nodded before running off.

Ironhide followed after her scooping her up.

"Hide!" she said happily. Lizzie sighed as she scanned the room once more. Wheeljack or Jackie as she had earlier called him was busy at work.

Lizzie headed over to him. She was also his part time assistant when Rachet didn't need her. Lizzie was always busy trying to be helpful at the base.

"Hey Jackie, what you workin on?" asked Lizzie. Wheeljack glanced up.

"Shoo little girl, surprise for you and you little friend, state of the art, not complete yet," he smiled. Lizzie pouted.

"Aww, can't I see," she asked. He chuckled used to it by now.

"Attempts to change by trying to look cute no longer work on me," he smiled.

"It was nice when they did," sighed Lizzie leaving him be.

The alarm suddenly went off. Lizzie was quickly up the staircase and at her spot standing at eye level with Rachet. All eyes were on the big screen.

"Energon reading found," blinked the screen. It wasn't sentient and it was in a radioactive area. Lizzie hummed as the team left. She wondered what they would find. Anne came looking for her and quickly began fitting her to test the new jetpack her and Wheeljack had been working on.

"Hurry up, if the others find out what we're doing I'm grounded for life!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"There, just push thee button to go up and let go to go down," explained Wheeljack. Lizzie nodded and was soon floating in the air.

"Awesome!" smiled Anne.

"Lizzie?" called a voice. Lizzie yelped and quickly returned to the ground. Anne and her quickly undid and hid the pack as Prowl rounded the corner. "Your pulse is higher and your breathing is quicker, what are you hiding?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just thought one of Jackie's experiments was going to blow up," lied Lizzie. Promptly Wheeljack groaned.

"Um, duck and cover," he commented. Prowl grabbed the girls and dove behind a table at the same time as Wheeljack just before the table blew up.

Barricade, Ironhide, Ravage and Frenzy burst in. Prowl pushed off the rubble burying him. Anne and Lizzie climbed out coughing. Barricade quickly scooped up Lizzie and helped Prowl to his feet as Ironhide scooped up Anne.

"Are you alright?" asked Cade worried.

"I'm fine," Lizzie assured him over and over.

"What on Earth were you doing?" exclaimed Ironhide. Rachet finally made his appearance.

"Their fine, stop being such mother hens," he growled before checking on the bots. They had minor dents but were otherwise fine.

When Optimus returned he spoke to no one. He sat in his alt form behind a table with a metal object on it. Lizzie studied it curious, a fuel rod. She fled back to Prowl, activating her holoform to cover her Cybertronian appearance, when she saw the women who had taken her dad's old job, Charlotte Mearing.

"I hope you have some answers for him. I've never seen him so upset!" Wheeljack was saying.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing?" asked Will, "Our Director of National Intelligence."

"He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today," replied Mirage.

"What is this, the silent treatment?" asked Mearing.

"We've seen that and this is not that," replied Ironhide.

"Definitely not," agreed Wheeljack.

"This is worse. Prime! Make something of yourself!" exclaimed Ironhide smacking his cab before offering a comment, "He's pissed."

"You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" Optimus growled out. Lizzie ducked down behind Prowl's shoulder plate. When Optimus was mad, make yourself scarce.

"We were in the dark about this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now. The bag," explained Mearing. Lizzie had to give her props for keeping her cool. Her assistant was another story.

"Which bag?" she asked.

"Hermès, Birkin, Green ostrich! Oh, my god," grumbled Mearing. She reached into the bag and pulled out a VHS tape. "This is a secret few men knew and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon," explained Mearing shaking the men's hands as they entered, "Sir? Optimus Prime."

"From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor," said Dr. Aldrin.

"The honor is mine," replied Optimus.

"Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event," explained Mearing.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship," explained one of the directors, "No survivors on board."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief," replied Dr. Aldrin.

"A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA," continued the Director.

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod," explained another.

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered, and tried to harness it a Chernobyl," explained showing a video of Russian's tinkering with the fuel rod.

"We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever, and the moon program was shut down," explained the first director.

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" asked Ironhide. Lizzie looked at him curious. The humans looked at them confused.

"The ship's name was the Ark. I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And it's Captain." explained Optimus.

"Who was its captain?" asked Mearing.

"The great Sentinel Prime, (just a note I misspelled great like 5 times, who understands why?) the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time," explained Optimus.

Lizzie was not happen when Prowl said she had to leave base to see Sam until Mearing left. Lizzie could understand his reasoning. It still irritated her to be left in front of Sam's work. She hummed as she searched for him. She found him in the doorway talking to an Asian guy.

"You straddled me in the stall," said Sam sounding annoyed, "That's happened to me once in this life. I won't forget it. From the bathroom stall. You took your package out." Lizzie double-taked, yeah, it was Sam.

"Whoa! We are not boyfriends, okay? One phone call from here and I'll have you fired. Yes, I will, Gaylord!" the other guy exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" asked Sam.

"Hemorrhoids!" he muttered.

"Should I come back? When should I come back?" asked Sam.

"Come back when you learn some manners!" yelled the guy. Sam left and Lizzie was quickly after him.

"Sam!" she called. He paused and looked surprised.

"How long have you been there?" he asked. Lizzie smiled.

"Long enough to really need an explanation," explained Lizzie.

"Well you see," started Sam. They both jumped when a body flew past the window. "Crap," muttered Sam.

"I think we're in trouble, that man didn't go on his own," muttered Lizzie. She was silent as Sam's boss came over and talked to him.

"Hey when did we get a new copier," she heard someone ask.

"Shit, Sam," she said giving a yank on his sleeve. It was too late. Lizzie gasped as a metal bird with red eyes flew towards them. Sam grabbed her wrist and they ran toward the exit. When they reached a more excluded area Lizzie pushed Sam ahead. "Go! I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"Foolish fleshling!" growled the bird.

"Laserbeak, I saved you brothers, I'll save you, go back to your master and tell them we got away, I will free you," she promised. He growled but left. Lizzie ran to catch up with Sam.

"What is with you?" Carly demanded. They were driving to base in Sam's shitty car. Lizzie was in the back with Wheelie and Brains.

"This is the real deal, Carly, okay? I need you to stay composed. It's real life. I'll explain it to you later," said Sam. Lizzie frowned when they were stopped and Sam looked at the guards.

"This is gonna end bad," she muttered sitting back with the two smaller bots.

"We've got an emergency. You gotta get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back. You gotta open that gate right now," explained Sam.

"Easy, sir. This is Health and Human Services," said one of the guards. Lizzie snickered. She had come up with that cover.

"Right. Packing M4s? What are you protecting, colostomy bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges?" asked Sam.

"Babe.." started Carly. Lizzie hummed as Sam started ranting. Suddenly he drove forward and Wheelie and Brains were surrounded by guns. Gone went her disguise out went her cannon. The three men backed off quick.

"Where are Barricade and Prowl?" she growled. Sam was pinned on the ground.

On cue both Bee and Cade showed up. Cade looked pissed.

"Any of you lay a finger on her and you will lose that appendage!" he growled. Lizzie smirked as the guys backed up.

"Finally, where the hell were you I called like 5 times!" exclaimed Lizzie as she scooped up the smaller bots and followed Sam inside.

"Sorry," grumbled Cade. Bee shrugged patting him on the shoulder. Neither seemed to be able to win.

*#*#*#*

So much fragging quoting. Here ya go, and the more reviews I get the sooner I will update.


	10. What do you mean I have to Leave!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lizzie

*#*#*#*

Lizzie scowled as Prowl's holoform caught her in the hall.

"I'm not talking to you," she growled. He held up his hands in surrender before leading her to the viewing deck.

"Sentinel Prime, leader before Optimus," whispered Prowl. Lizzie had a bad feeling in her stomach. She watched as Optimus passed the Matrix back and forth in his hands. He stabbed it into the bots chest. Lizzie gasped when he attacked Optimus.

Optimus calmed the bot and they left.

"I see the allusive Elizabeth is here," came an irritated voice. Lizzie glanced back to see Mearing.

"Hello," said Lizzie softly.

"My office, with the other two now," she growled. Lizzie sighed but headed there. She stood while Sam and Carly sat.

"Sam, who or what is that?" whispered Carly. Sam frowned at her.

"That's Lizzie, she is Galloway's daughter, he was the liaison for the bots until he was killed a few years ago," explained Sam.

"Five years ago," said Lizzie coldly. She disliked others speaking of her father no matter what they were saying. "I was adopted by Barricade and Prowl when my father was killed," said Lizzie.

"Why are you half robot?" asked Carly.

"An unexpected incident when recuing Cade from Sector 7, or helping since I was only 8," explained Lizzie. Carly frowned.

"I'll explain later," said Sam as Mearing walked in. Lizzie fought a growl as she demeaned Sam. She hated not being able to tell the women off. Mearing finally looked at her.

"You're lucky to be here child, if the government had its way we would be experimenting to make you a super soldier," said Mearing, Lizzie grinded her teeth before speaking.

"Better not let the bots hear that," she growled.

"Is that a threat?" demanded Mearing.

"No, it's a warning," replied Lizzie.

"Get out of my office! If I see you again I will have you arrested," she said angrily. The three left.

"Never know who you're going to miss until their gone," mumbled Sam. A soft smile graced Lizzie's features. She could handle those comments about her dad.

"I miss being able to tell off the person in charge," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, if Galloway was ever unfair you could just take off with Cade until he cooled down to see sense," smiled Sam. Lizzie nodded.

"Lizzie," called Prowl nearby with Cade and Bee. Lizzie altered her course and the others followed.

"I'm still mad at you," she grumbled.

"You're going to stay mad at us," sighed Cade. Lizzie frowned.

"Sam, Carly, can Lizzie stay with you until Mearing leaves?" asked Prowl.

"What!" exclaimed Lizzie now frustrated.

"It's for your own safety," said Cade.

"Yeah, sure," said Sam sighing. Lizzie sat in Bee's back seat with Brains and Wheelie frustrated.

"Sam is it safe to have it in the house," whispered Carly. Lizzie activated the holoform to hide her robotic parts. She missed base already. Cade would just scare anyone that made fun of her. Wheelie looked about ready to tell her off when Bee flicked on the radio. Lizzie fell asleep in the back seat. When they got to Sam's house Lizzie ignored the humans and sat on the porch with the two smaller bots.

"You ok kid?" asked Wheelie. Lizzie nodded.

"I'll be better back at base," she mumbled.

Back at base Cade had just watched Bee drive out of sight. He sighed already hating the decision to send their little girl away.

"Prowl, what's the worst case scenario?" asked Cade knowing his brother was already calculating plans for every scenario.

"The humans send us off the planet, forcing us to leave Lizzie behind and the Decepticons take over the Earth," replied Prowl.

"Oh," he muttered, Prowl hummed resting a hand on his shoulder.

"We have little chance of it coming to that," he said softly.

"We can't leave her," he said firmly. Prowl nodded.

"We will never leave her," said Prowl.

Nearby Anne heard everything. She understood things the bots didn't. Lizzie and she shared everything. The talk of losing their Guardians was common because of all the fights. Anne knew she would be devastated if she lost Ironhide. However with the help of her parents she would get through it. It was different for Lizzie. The thought of losing either of her Protectors brought tears to her eyes. Anne had once asked Lizzie what she would do if a Con killed her Guardians. She hand answered that she would kill every Con she could find. The way she had said it had frightened Anne. Lizzie didn't have parents to pull her through if she lost the two bots. They were all Lizzie had. Anne knew that she alone wouldn't be able to get her though it. Maybe Optimus could, but it was unlikely.

Anne had long ago come to the conclusion that if Prowl and Barricade died Lizzie would die avenging them.

The next morning Lizzie entered the house to find Simmons arriving. She smirked.

"Damn Simmons you actually look badass in a trench coat," smiled Lizzie.

"Kid, why do you have a half robot in your house? Dutch!" he exclaimed. The other man with curly orange hair in a suit moved towards her. Lizzie's hand was a cannon in seconds.

"Try it and die," she growled, the man froze, "Aww, don't you recognize me Simmons."

"Elizabeth, Galloway's kid," he named. Lizzie smiled. "Dutch, she's fine," he grumbled. He smiled and shook her hand after it changed back to normal.

"I knew you wouldn't just sit around doing nothing," smirked Lizzie.

Lizzie was humming looking up info listening to Simmons explanation. She frowned when Sam's boss showed up. Sam let him in and he was immediately gawking over Bee. After several minutes Lizzie intervened.

"Your staring to get on my nerves," she growled. He stared at her.

"What is this," he asked fawning over her.

"Sam I'm gonna kill him!" exclaimed Lizzie disturbed.

"Excuse me sir! We're discussing information that I don't think you in the rank for!" growled Simmons. That got him out. Lizzie nodded her thanks.

When Carly arrived Bee knocked down the chandelier in surprise. Lizzie dove under a table to hide from falling glass.

"Who the hell is this!" exclaimed Simmons.

"His girlfriend," Lizzie muttered crawling out, "This is her house by the way."

"We're homeless," said Wheelie frustrated. Lizzie clenched her teeth as she listened to their conversation. Damn, Carly was selfish.

Lizzie sighed as she sat in Simmons car. Lizzie was in the passenger seat glaring out the window. Cliffjumper, Bee and Sides were escorting them. She hummed frustrated. They reached their destination and hung back as they bribed their way in. This was a bar. She was a bit young to be in here. Her holoform hid her true form.

She listened to the conversation understanding enough to deduce the same conclusion as Sam.

"We have to find Sentinel," muttered Sam.

*#*#*#*

I'm sorry I know it's been a while since I updated. The story is still alive but school is a bee-otch so I've neglected it. More reviews mean sooner chappys though cause it reminds me to work on this.


	11. Wrapping things up

So I'm typing this and my goal was to give it as a Christmas presents to you my lovely readers. However that failed seeing as I got the stomach flu, sigh, well maybe next time. Anyway I'm trying to work more on description so there will be an abundance of that in this chapter…hopefully.

*#*#*#*

Lizzie watched as the others herded Sentinel in. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She noticed Anne climb up onto the green container she was standing on. Her arm was transformed into a gun but hidden by holoforms. They had not had the chance to explain Lizzie to Sentinel. Annie's curls bounced as she joined Lizzie. Her face was grim like when her goldfish had died.

"Something bad is going on," she mumbled. Lizzie nodded. She could not explain the feeling; it was as if she was a little girl again hidden from the Cons all by herself, almost ill. When Sentinel turned around holding a gun Lizzie did not hesitate to shoot him. She had kept watch for Cons and had been vaguely listening to the conversation. He stumbled enough for the others to take cover.

"Get AWAY!" yelled Lizzie when she saw a stray shot start to eat away the container they were standing on. "SHIT SHIT IT EATS METAL AND I'm METAL!" screamed Lizzie actually scared. She hadn't faced anything like this before. Lizzie did not fear being shot. Slowly being eaten alive was not on her list of things to do. Ironhide grabbed them, none too gently yanking them behind cover. Anne groaned.

"Lizzie you're really hard," groaned Anne as Ironhide held them tightly to his chest.

"Yes, it comes with being made of metal," grumbled Lizzie. Sometimes she missed being human. Cade and Prowl joined them quickly separating Lizzie from Ironhide. Both looked as panicked as bots could. Lizzie gasped as the breath was again pressed out of her lungs when Cade held her close. "I'm fine," she gasped. Cade loosened his grip slightly and she felt the tingly sensation of being scanned.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" exclaimed Prowl. Lizzie nodded and they finally set her down. Lizzie entered the base to find Optimus being yelled at by Mearing. Lizzie almost killed her. She had to fight down a bloodlust so fierce she wondered if she was part Decepticon. Maybe the serum injected in her all those years ago had been created from Megatron. Pushing away those inquiries for later Lizzie strode across the room to Optimus.

"She's a bitch Optimus. This is not your fault. None of us could have known that Sentinel was such an ass," she growled not fully in control of herself yet. He sighed in self-doubt. "Optimus! Save any doubts for later. Us bots need a leader and you're the best one we have," smiled Lizzie. She fought away her anger knowing it would do no good. He frowned.

"It would be best if we had never come here," he said softly. Lizzie clenched her fists frustrated.

"Optimus if you had not come to this planet I would still be the sad little girl locked away in her room every day. Barricade would be dead by now. Prowl would still be a prick. Frenzy would be locked in a jar!" Lizzie exclaimed knowing every word was true. Optimus didn't speak for a long time then he sighed.

"But your father," he started.

"Daddy's happy now, he's with mom, and he doesn't have to worry about failing at protecting you anymore, despite everything he always fought for you guys to stay," said Lizzie. Optimus smiled in understanding.

"Thank you Elizabeth," he nodded. Lizzie nodded convinced she had helped him. His whole figure seemed to lift up.

"Any time Optimus," she smiled. Wheeljack called her over and she quickly joined him and Anne. He handed her what looked like a backpack. It was black with white buttons and an Autobot symbol in red and blue sparkles. Anne was wearing a black one with a silver Autobot symbol.

"There is your jetpack, in disguise until emergency use. It even has a unique storage kit in the jetpack with some other useful inventions. A couple mini bombs, a grappling hook and some Energon goodies," explained Anne. Lizzie smiled.

"Thanks!" she replied putting it on. She ran off then froze when she saw all the bots looking depressed. She saw the news and nearly died. Everything was falling apart. What would happen to her if they left? Lizzie didn't realize Cade was beside her until he hugged her tightly. Tears broke through as he held her tightly.

"Shh, Lizzie hush, it'll be ok," he whispered. How could it be ok when everything was falling apart?

"Lizzie we will return for you when you can survive outer space. One year with Sam and Carly, I have made the arrangements," said Prowl's soothing tone behind them. Lizzie held out one arm and he joined their small little circle. She felt Ravage and Frenzy join them.

Lizzie stood side by side with Anne as they watched the ship take off. The further away it flew the more lost Lizzie felt. How would they stop the Cons alone? There was no question they wouldn't stop until all of them were dead. Anne gasped and Lizzie was brought out of her thoughts as the space ship blew up like a thousand suns igniting.

"NO!" screamed Anne. Lizzie froze in shock. Anne watched her for several seconds as an internal battle fought within her. Her eyes went cold, hard as steel.

"Stay safe Anne," her voice was cold too and Anne shuddered at the sound of it, cold as ice.

Lizzie had made her decision. She didn't care what happened now. She would die avenging her family. Neither Epps nor Sam said a word when she climbed into the car with them. Watching humans run for their lives, Lizzie felt a dull pain in her Spark. It was overwhelmed by the grief and anger towards the Cons. As Lizzie watched children flee the battlefield she finally noticed that Epps friends had joined them. All looked nervous about entering the city.

"No one's going in," declared Epps.

"I am," said Sam following Lizzie who had never stopped.

"Sam do you have a death wish! You'll never find her in there!" yelled Epps. Sam shook him off. "Lizzie, you can't go in!" started Epps but froze when she turned on him glaring.

"And why not! My whole family is dead! I'm a freak among both our kinds! I have nothing left so I will do everything to avenge the ones I love!" She yelled dropping her holoforms. Epps frowned. He was about to say something when a large ship attacked them. All of them fell flat to the ground. Lizzie fired at the ship causing it to miss hitting them. She stood and continued firing. Larger shots hit the ship, causing it to go down. Lizzie spun around to see Optimus reloading a gun as big as his arm.

"We will kill them all," he growled. Lizzie was still as the others walked up to her. She was still going to fight no matter what. No time to break down in relief. They still had Cons to kill, and she had a bot to save. She ignored Prowl and Cade and joined Sam and Bumblebee on the ship. Before Cade could catch her they took off for the skies. Lizzie carefully stuck behind Sam as they tiptoed through the house. Sam jumped out pointing a gun at a man. Lizzie aimed at several body guards with her arm gun and a pistol she had taken from one of Epps friends. Lizzie saw Laserbeak transform and fly at them. Sam was sent off the balcony. Lizzie ran to the railing and jumped, down onto the ship Bumblebee flying. Carly broke free of the bodyguard and jumped onto the ship with them. Once she was clear Bumblebee fired all gun into the house. Carly slid inside with Bee just before Laserbeak attacked. The ship was going down but Lizzie had made a promise. She tackled Laserbeak and fell of the ship holding Laserbeak tightly to herself. Lizzie barely heard Sam's scream of her name.

"Choose now, join your brothers or stay with the Cons and die," whispered Lizzie as they fell down, down, down.

"Soundwave," came the garbled reply.

"I'll do everything I can to save him," Lizzie whispered. Laserbeak nodded once. Lizzie activated her jetpack and flew them safely to the ground beside where the others had crashed. Laserbeak was immediately tackled by Ravage and Frenzy. Lizzie nodded to herself a small smile on her face. She nodded to Sides and Sunny. Sides quickly scooped her up and off they went.

After downing multiple Cons they were caught. Lizzie was on her knees between the twins who growled whenever a Con casted a glance at her. No one realized she was a threat because of her holoforms. She was waiting to strike as the Cons hadn't taken her jetpack or weapons. When they went to kill Wheeljack Lizzie struck. A bomb in one hand, her other hand a gun she flew up and planted the bomb in the drone before firing on the bots and freeing Wheeljack. Bee attacked Soundwave and Lizzie swooped down to his shoulder, whispering not to kill him. Soundwave was cornered, alone.

"Soundwave, My name is Elizabeth Bot. I have rescued Ravage, Frenzy and Laserbeak. I don't want you killed but you have to either join the Autobots or at the very least become neutral," explained Lizzie. The bot studied her and she felt him scanning her mind for lies. She thought of the small bots pleading faces.

"I will join your cause, if you help me find the rest of my children," replied Soundwave. Lizzie nodded.

"I will help you. Know that your children will not turn on us, and if you do I will not hesitate to bring you down," growled Lizzie. Soundwave nodded and Bee lost some of his tension.

"You're a bit young to be fighting," said Soundwave looking perfectly comfortable. Lizzie dropped her hologram and Soundwave swore quietly. Lizzie tried to ignore the metal lacing into flesh noticing the fingers on her left hand were now metal. Lizzie frowned bending her fingers back and forth. "Your becoming one of us," murmured Soundwave. Lizzie nodded.

"I'll tell you all about it if we survive this," replied Lizzie as the battle began again. Lizzie took off and found Laserbeak, Frenzy and Ravage battling two Cons 3 times their size. She fired her weapon taking down one then planted a bomb in another's optic. She flew down and pushed the three out of the way before the two dead bots could land on them. She ended up in a stare down with another gun, gun to gun. In the time it would take either to fire the other could fire too causing an explosion that would kill all 5 of them. "Well, we're in a pretty pickle here," said Lizzie. The bot merely growled.

"Grr? Wow that's real talented," said Sides before decapitating the bot. Lizzie nodded her thanks before shooting down a Bot behind Sides.

"Call us even, I do not owe you one," said Sunny joining them. Lizzie nodded.

"Don't shoot Soundwave, he's joined us," explained Lizzie. The smaller bots cheered and Lizzie shot down another bot then hissed in pain when a shot hit her gun arm. It sparked and leaked Energon.

"Slag, Lizzie, will you be ok?" asked Sides kneeling beside her while Sunny killed the bot that hit her. Lizzie swore hissing in pain.

"Yeah, but I'm a little defenseless," mumbled Lizzie rising to her feet. Her arm was useless and she couldn't transform it without extreme pain. Ravage lowered himself beside her.

"Ravage will take you to Rachet," said Frenzy. Lizzie shook her head.

"Soundwave needs you," she said softly her, before concentrating. Her fingers turned into small guns. She sighed. "Lame but it'll do," muttered Lizzie. Sides set Lizzie on his shoulder and they started up again killing Cons. Lizzie spotted Soundwave being joined in battle by his creations. Lizzie also spotted Optimus flying through and killing Cons. He finished off the one Lizzie had been firing at, gave Lizzie a nod, then took off. Lizzie spotted him take on Sentinel before she was suddenly dropped to the ground. She caught herself with her jetpack just in time. The twins were oblivious that she had been separated from them. Lizzie gulped when she was surrounded and began firing. Two went down before Soundwave finished off the rest. He scooped her up and found herself secured to his shoulder.

"Twins: irresponsible," grumbled Soundwave.

"Already knew that," muttered Lizzie downing several more Cons before they ran out of baddies.

"Lizzie!" Sides frantically cried from somewhere far off. Lizzie sighed as Soundwave gathered his younglings and followed the voices to the others.

"You lost her! How can you lose her when she was on your shoulder?" Prowl was yelling at Sides when Soundwave rounded the corner.

"Drop her!" ordered Barricade spotting Soundwave first and aiming all weapons at him.

"Frag off Barricade, he's on our side, doing a better job than some bots," growled Lizzie glaring at Sides. Sides frowned but looked guilty. Lizzie made no move to leave Soundwave and he made no move to remove her as they headed back to base. She was angry with the others. They hadn't told her they weren't really leaving and that hurt, to know they hadn't trusted her enough to not tell anyone. Soundwave easily navigated his way to Rachet's med bay deftly avoiding a wrench.

"What the slag happened to you?" exclaimed Rachet after Soundwave set her on the edge of one of the large medical berths. Lizzie was silent still not speaking to the bots. She wasn't happy with them.

_You're going to have to forgive them sometime, _Soundwave's voice whispered in her mind. Lizzie didn't even flinch well aware he was a telepath.

_Key word, sometime,_ she replied flinching as Rachet stuck a needle in her arm. Lizzie studied the wall until she felt a hand slip into hers. She glanced into the red eyes of Soundwave's holoform. He wore a blue button up shirt and black jeans, as well as a white trench coat. His hair was a shiny blue that was slightly spiked.

"You'll be easy to find in a crowd," smiled Lizzie. Soundwave nodded then glanced at his alt form on the floor below. Lizzie smiled at the sight of Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage curled up together beside it. When Rachet finished with her arm Lizzie changed it back to a metal hand.

"Prowl wants you," said Rachet, sounding slightly guilty, "We didn't want to hide this from you Lizzie, it was for the best." Lizzie shook her head and slid down the ladder to the floor taking off out of the room. She entered her room to find Barricade and Prowl waiting for her.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry we…," started Barricade but Lizzie merely hugged him tightly feeling her tears finally fall free. She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost both of you forever," sobbed Lizzie. All her pain poured out into sobs as Prowl hugged her as well.

"We're sorry Lizzie; it was safest you didn't know," said Prowl.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" yelled Lizzie.

"We won't, I promise you we won't," replied Cade.

*#*#*#*

Yay a chappy! Um…I'm not really sure where to go from here, uhh I'd love some ideas.


	12. Dangerous Mission

Ok so it's been a couple months since the big battle. Lizzie's transformation is continuing and so far everyone is basically recuperating. Also on a side note I know I mix up their and they're a lot. My issue us that my keyboard is annoying and instead of ' I get an è. I know how to fix it, it just really annoys me. I'm working on it so let me know if you see it.

*#*#*#*

Lizzie stood in the rec room a small smile on her face. It was Christmas on the base. Lizzie was silent watching everyone making sure all were happy. She studied everyone's faces but mostly her eyes stayed on Prowl and Cade. At the moment they were exchanging gifts both looking embarrassed. She saw Cade's eyes glance over at her so she began her search again scanning for anyone unhappy.

Cade sighed when saw Lizzie. Every Christmas since the disastrous one with her dad she had always watched him when Christmas came around to make sure he was happy. When he died Cade noticed her focus was mainly on him and Prowl though she was always looking around the room for those unhappy. Prowl caught his gaze and nodded. They both walked over to Lizzie and she glanced up at them.

"Problem?" she asked. Barricade sighed. The twins appeared to be planning mischief nearby. Lizzie scowled at them and Sides pouted when he caught her look. A robot pouting was always interesting to see.

"Why do you hide your true self?" asked Cade taking her hand that was hidden by holoform, it felt real but he could tell what was really there. He saw pain in her eyes before she hugged him. Her face hidden against his shoulder, he could feel her tears. "Lizzie, shh, it doesn't matter," said Cade alarmed by her reaction. Prowl rubbed her back as they're true forms cut them from view.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" asked Prowl.

"My hair's falling out," she whispered. Prowl and Cade exchanged looks. They had known this would happen, but so soon. Cade frowned; Lizzie had never been one to care about her looks anyway.

"Lizzie," he mumbled worried.

"I wouldn't care, before, but it's all I have left of dad, is my hair color," mumbled Lizzie. Well, that explained, a lot. No wonder she was still mad at the twins for dying her hair pink a few weeks ago. Cade cast the twins a death glare when they approached. They stopped, backing away.

"I have an idea, come on," said Prowl, his holoform disappeared and his true form scooped her up. He carried her to his office with Barricade following. Prowl set her on his desk and wandered over to his bookshelf; he had hundreds of datapads but he had gathered a small collection of books. A few were novels he and Cade had read to Lizzie when she was younger. There were also some random books he had enjoyed or that Lizzie had given him, those fell in the same category. He pulled out a photo album he had been working on for Lizzie since he and Cade had adopted her. It even contained many photos from before then. He also grabbed an old fashion camera that printed out the picture as soon as you took it. Lizzie was watching him with curious eyes. He set the objects on his desk before activating his holoform.

Lizzie was curious what Prowl was up to.

"Turn off the holoform," said Prowl. Lizzie frowned but did as he asked staring at the floor. Her hair was very thin and in some completely gone. Prowl carefully took a longer strand of hair and cut it off. Lizzie froze and he smiled. She watched as he opened the book to the next blank page and pinned it there with a safety pin.

"Now you won't ever lose it," smiled Barricade. Prowl took a pic of Cade hugging Lizzie. He stuck it beside the hair quickly writing a caption. Lizzie carefully took the book sitting with it in her lap. Prowl and Cade sat to either side of her. Lizzie smiled at the first pic. It was of her being carried off the plane by her dad. Underneath was written in neat scrawl. Director Galloway and his daughter Elizabeth (Lizzie) Galloway. Taken By: Optimus It continued to tell the date and place it was taken. Lizzie smiled leafing through the pages. It was mostly based around her with a few of other bots at cute or funny moments. There was even one of the twins being chased by Rachet. Rachet was holding a wrench and he looked pissed. The reason was probably to do with the halo on his head. Afterward Prowl took it back.

"I will continue to add to it, but you can see it when you want," he replied. Lizzie smiled hugging him.

A few days past and Lizzie stood with Anne outside. The two were planning something big and dangerous, they were planning to infiltrate the Decepticon base, alone. Lizzie needed answers to her origin and transformation, not only that but she needed to find Soundwave's kids.

"They're going to kill us," said Anne referring to their Guardians. Lizzie nodded trying to forget that minor detail. Neither wanted to worry their Guardians but it was necessary. They could infiltrate and find info without being caught. If needed, Lizzie could even project them to look like smaller Cons.

"It's necessary and the best plan we have," said Lizzie, "They wouldn't go themselves so it's up to us."

That evening Lizzie and Anne snuck past the patrols and sat beside the fence. Lizzie carefully cut a small hole in the fence with her wire cutters. She had a friend in the guards that she managed to bribe to keep the cameras away. As soon as they were through they ran across a 100 yard stretch to the first few rocks. Behind which they found their jetpacks, stashed there earlier that day. They had done it so as not to raise suspicion if they were caught.

The two ran silently until they were a good distance away. Then they put on two helmets with coms connecting to each other. Both helmets were full headed colored black with red visors. They flew up and towards the coordinates downloaded into the helms.

"This is really dumb," said Anne as they landed behind a large rock near the con base.

"You can stay here," said Lizzie planning. Soundwave had told her that his younglings and he had spent most of the time in his quarters. Lizzie knew she would have to make it up to Prowl later. She had broken into his computer to download the base schematics. Growing up with bots, she was fairly good at hacking.

The girls had spent weeks pounding out every detail to their plan. Their biggest concern was being spotted by a Con or the Autobots showing to 'rescue' them. Lizzie counted it out then they flew up and entered an air vent before the camera swept back. Lizzie and Anne had wondered why the Decepticons base needed air vents but hadn't found any answers. They assumed it was for AC. The vents were large enough for the girls to walk upright in. The plan was simple. Walk to Soundwave's room, open the vent grab the other cassettes and leave with them.

Unfortunately things never went easy. In this case it was a blockage in the vent. A metal panel welded in place. Lizzie pulled out the laser pointer she had swiped from Wheeljack's lab. It was an actual laser that could cut through nearly anything. It was the same thing she had used on the fence back at base. Lizzie quickly cut a hole and the girls hurried towards Soundwave's room. They reached the grate positioned above Soundwave's old desk. Inside Thundercracker and Skywarp, Starscream's trine mates was lounging on the berth.

"So now what?" asked Skywarp.

"Well since we locked the cassettes in the brig we have a good hour before they break out," smirked Thundercracker winking at Skywarp. The girls moved on not wanting to hear or see anything that might follow that rather creepily put statement.

Following the schematics the girls quickly reached the brig. Unfortunately the air vents didn't go into the cells themselves. Lizzie cut the vent entrance and Anne pulled in the metal. Leaving Anne in the vent Lizzie carefully flew down to the ground. She found the cassettes in a human sized cell in on corner. They were huddled together looking tired, both of them. Lizzie smiled at the two missing cassettes then focused as they stirred and looked at her. She flipped her visor up and now both were alert.

"My name is Lizzie, I'm here to take you to Soundwave, he has become Neutral and stays with the Autobots," explained Lizzie slowly and careful to make sure they understood.

"Why the frag should we trust you?" growled Rumble. He looked like Frenzy only black.

"I know your missing Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak and Soundwave, I promised them I would reunite you," said Lizzie then she took a chance, "I one of you." She dropped her holoform revealing her metal arm and metal hand. Both smaller bots frowned.

"Bad things happened to you," whispered Rumble. Lizzie nodded and opened the force field. They hesitantly left their metal prison.

"Come on, my friend is waiting in the vents and we haven't much time," said Lizzie checking her watch. The others must have discovered they were missing by now. Rumble took her hand and she gently pulled him close before taking off. Ratbat followed flying up after them. Lizzie landed next to Anne setting down Rumble who looked at Anne wary.

"She's here to help," Lizzie promised. Suddenly an alarm started blaring.

"The others know," said Anne. Lizzie nodded before hitting her com.

"Lizzie to Soundwave, come in," she said.

"Receiving," replied Soundwave. "Location?"

"We've got Ratbat and Rumble; I'm sending them out with Anne through the vents," replied Lizzie.

"Understood, what about you?" he asked.

"I have something I need to do," replied Lizzie, "Lizzie out."

"I still don't agree with this," said Anne. Lizzie nodded. They had argued over this countless times but Anne had to get the bots out. Lizzie needed answers. She wanted to know if she had part of Megatron's DNA inside her or if it was something else. They separated at the next intersection and Lizzie ran down the vents heading for the control room. This is why they had hoped the bots wouldn't realize they were gone until after. The control room was buzzing with mechs trying to get orders out. Carefully cutting and slipping out of the vent Lizzie plugged a data stick in the nearest console. It immediately began downloading everything it could. Lizzie knew it would ding when it was done. Then it would me a race to the vents. She watched the countdown on the timer.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1… Lizzie took a deep breath.

BEEP, Download complete!

All eyes turned on her. Lizzie didn't pause to look grabbing the data stick and flying for the vents. Several mechs swatted at her but she made it do the vents rocketing through them until she caught Anne and the small bots near the exit. She ran with them before grabbing Rumble and taking off. Ratbat flew after her as did Anne.

"Lizzie to Prowl," Commed Lizzie, he was gonna be pissed.

"Where are you?" demanded Prowl.

"Anne and I have the missing cassettes and we're clear of the Con base, I suggest you make a tactical retreat before they organize themselves," replied Lizzie.

"Understood, we're having a talk when we get back to base," said Prowl but Lizzie could see the Autobots already started to leave.

"Understood Lizzie out," she replied tired.

"You're in trouble?" asked Rumble.

"Ya, from my overprotective Guardians," sighed Lizzie.

"You broke into a Decepticon base, they have every right to be mad," said Ratbat nearby.

"Ironhide's gonna kill me," groaned Anne.

"You didn't have to come," Lizzie reminded her.

"And miss all the fun, no way," smiled the girl.

"Wheeljack is not getting back his laser," said Lizzie suddenly, "This thing is way too effective." Anne laughed before they fell silent each contemplating their punishment. The girls ran out of fuel for their jetpacks a couple miles from base. Soundwave was waiting with his other cassettes. Lizzie smiled as Rumble and Ratbat crashed into the holoforms arms. She yelped when Ravage nd Frenzy tackled her.

"You saved them!" exclaimed Frenzy hugging her before tackling Rumble. Ravage merely curled around her. Lizzie leaned against him tired.

"Course I did, promised I would," smiled Lizzie.

"What am I chopped liver?" asked Anne. Soundwave gave her an awkward one arm hug. Lizzie snickered on the ground.

"We should be returning," said Soundwave. Lizzie and Anne groaned. "You should have told the others," said Soundwave.

"They wouldn't have let us go," said Lizzie. She was tired having not slept. Also her transformation took a lot out of her. She glanced at her arms already feeling the spread; her left arm was metal to her shoulder while her right was to her elbow. She was fairly sure her toes were metal as well.

"Rachet to Lizzie," beeped Lizzie's com.

"Receiving," mumbled Lizzie tired.

"Where are you, your Guardians are panicking," said Rachet. Lizzie sighed.

"On my way, my jetpack's outta fuel so hopefully Anne and I can get a ride with Soundwave. Lizzie out," muttered the tired girl. Lizzie groaned standing and stretching.

"I could sleep for a week," groaned Anne leaning against Lizzie. Soundwave opened his doors.

"I'll squish in back with the kids," said Lizzie crawling into the back seat. Frenzy and Rumble were immediately in her lap. Ravage was curled up on the floor on her feet, while Ratbat and Laserbeak were beside her.

"That is adorable," giggled Anne looking back at her friend from the passenger seat as Soundwave began to drive. Lizzie sighed leaning back. They arrived at base shortly and saw their Guardians waiting with Ratchet and Optimus. Will was also there. Lizzie climbed out after the bots and gasped when she was suddenly in a hand and whirling away.

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Ratchet yelled. Lizzie was sure she heard a wrench fly by.

"What the hell?" she said sitting up. She was cradled in Sideswipe's hand against his chest. He and Sunstreaker were skating away on wheeled feet.

"Figured you could use a rescue," laughed Sides. Lizzie sighed.

"Your just gonna get me in more shit," said Lizzie staring at the ground.

"Why are you mad at us?" Sunstreaker asked when they finally stopped. They were in the middle of nowhere. Lizzie was silent staring at the ground. She ran her fingers through the hair she had left.

"I see the pink came out," teased Sides. Lizzie growled and climbed to the ground in seconds.

"ASS!" she yelled stalking towards the base.

"Lizzie to Prowl, come fragging get me!" she exclaimed annoyed.

"On my way," he replied. Lizzie froze when arms wrapped around her.

"I don't like it when you mad at me," whined Sides.

"Then think twice before you take the last thing I have of my dad!" she yelled frustrated. Sides froze but Lizzie couldn't pull away. She gasped as Sides sat pulling her into his lap.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry," he whispered, "We didn't know." She felt Sunny beside them holding her hand.

"We didn't know," he said, closest thing to an apology she would ever get from him. Lizzie sighed knowing it was no use to stay mad.

"You're both brats," she grumbled.

"Ya, but we're your brats," said Sides knowing they were forgiven.

"No more pranks on Lizzie," said Sunny. He scowled as Prowl and Cade's alt form drove up. He noted Lizzie was asleep. He sighed standing and picking her up in his arms. Sides stood as well.

"Shh, she's exhausted," said Sides seeing their holoforms. He was pleased to see their anger was now trained on him and Sunny.

"That was irresponsible," growled Prowl.

"So is yelling at your charge when she's clearly tired. As dangerous as it was, she did a good thing," said Sides.

"When did you get a processor," asked Cade frowning when Sunny refused to let him take Lizzie.

"Always had one, just hide it really well," smirked Sides, "Now we will not return her until she's rested and has eaten something."

"She's our charge," Prowl pointed out.

"Oh well, we got some making up to do," said Sides as Sunstreaker set Lizzie in his passenger seat. He frowned at her tightly closed fist. He tried to pry it open only to discover she had a vice like grip on it. Her eyes snapped open and she growled which turned into a squeak at Sunstreaker's frown. She sat up and opened her hand revealing a data stick.

"I'll show you later," she mumbled looking tired. Sunstreaker was still frowning.

"What's up?" asked Sides after sending Prowl and Cade away. He could sense his brother's uneasiness.

"That was a defensive protocol," he said quietly. Lizzie flinched staring at the item in her hand.

"I haven't been able to control that kind of thing," she whispered.

"What's that?" asked Sides.

"Answers, I hope," said Lizzie.

*#*#*#*

Horay I'm back! I got some action, united a family and showed a possible future pairing. I actually got inspiration for this again. So, the bad part is I'm tempted to do another time skip since Lizzie and Anne are too young to date. I want sometime between time skips though so next chappy is gonna be an important detail and a ton of filler. What could possibly be on that data stick? Review's make me update faster. Love you guys and I'm done.


End file.
